Exiled
by Viperwatcher
Summary: What if the Arbiter, never became the Arbiter? Instead he was exiled and left for dead...to the humans. COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey guys wassup, Viperwatcher here! Like I said at my profile this story is one of those 'What if?' types so its quite obvious that I _won't _be following the canon storyline. I tried my best to think this fan fiction through and through. There may be some plot holes that I may have overlooked, I apologize in advance. I tried my best in making all the canon characters stay in character, but I had to improvise at certain points, since I really couldn't imagine how would they react. Now I state to you, this is a more**** Thel **** and ****Rtas ****fan fiction. The Master Chief will occasionally make appearances, mostly in the beginning and at the end. So for the Master Chief fans who are going to read this, I'm sorry, his role is just 'supporting'. This story is rated M for mature scenes that_ may_ appear in the story. **

**So with all that said and done, I present the prologue of my story,**

**Exiled**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

Deep within the city of High Charity was a massive chamber deep with in was a great chamber. There standing on raised platform was a young elite. His armor was bright gold in color. But right now he was as low as a scum. Before him sat the three leaders of the Covenant; one was farther back and his face harder to make out but the other two's faces were plain. One was the hologram of the prophet of Regret. The other was the prophet of Mercy. Mercy spoke, his voice deafening,

"How many of there ships were there in the human fleet?" he asked. The warriors cast his head down in shame his name was Thel 'Vadamee.

"There was only one ship." he answered. Truth raised an eyebrow.

"One? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. They called it the Pillar of Autumn." answered Thel. Mercy snarled.

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet?"

"It fled as we set fire to their planet. But I followed it with all the ships at my command." answered Thel truthfully.

"When you first saw Halo," Truth began. "Were you blinded by its majesty?"

"Blinded?" asked Thel.

"Paralyzed, dumbstruck?" Mercy said loudly. He always spoke loudly.

"No." responded Thel simply.

"And yet the Humans were able to evade your ships," said Regret. "Land on the Sacred Ring, and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!" The crowd around Thel muttered to each other when this was said. It was turning bad to worse.

"Noble hierarchs surely you understand that once the parasite attacked..." defended Thel for himself.

He was interrupted by an uproar from the crowd of elites. Mercy started yelling The Prophet of Truth came forward silencing the crowd.

"Yes the Flood." said Truth looking else ware from the Sangheili before him. "You were right to focus your attention on the Flood, but this Demon, this 'Master Chief'..."

"By the time I learned of the Demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." responded Thel. The Council shouted again. Over the roar the hologram of Regret leaned in on Truth and told him,

"Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler. The Covenant demands it." Truth looked down at the Sangheili in contempt,

"You are one of our most treasured tools. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction; but your inability to safe guard Halo was a colossal failure."

"Nay!" called a Minor Prophet rising from his seat. All turned their attention on him.

"It was heresy!" he called. The Council roared once again but this time in approval. Outside Thel kept his cool but inside he was raging. He knew his was right but his case was falling apart. It seemed that there was no hope for him anymore. He kept his rage in check and started breathing heavily to calm himself.

"I _will_ continue my campaign against the Humans." he said forcefully, wanting to show the Prophets that he was still strong and not cut down.

Truth suddenly snapped the room into silence with his voice.

"No! You will not." said Truth.

He nodded to Tartarus who barked an order to two more brutes. Both motioned for Thel who looked at them defeat filling his face. He climbed off the platform and began to leave the room, Tartarus behind him and the other two brutes beside him.

"Soon the great journey will begin; but when it does. The weight of your heresy will stay with your fleet and you will be left behind." said Truth.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Thel strode down the hall followed by a couple of brutes. He had just been tried by the Prophets and he had just been declared a heretic for his actions. He couldn't believe the Prophets judging on him; to him it felt unjust. Sure, he was the right to blame for the destruction of Halo but he couldn't be named a heretic just for _that_. It seemed impossible.

They continued down the hall, passing the Honor Guards along the way. They muttered silent prayers to themselves to ensure the safety of the Prophets. They moved through a door at the side. It opened to a small room that had an altar used for prayer in their religion and some chairs at the side. The moment Thel went in, he knew his fate. This was the room where tried elites were led in before something _bad_ happens to them. Mostly that _bad_ thing translated to _execution_. He gulped as they went in. Tartarus noticed him stiffen and become tense.

He chuckled, "We'll leave you hear for about 1 unit. Use the time to say your prayers." said Tartarus, then he left followed by his two brutes. They shut the door and the room felt silent. Thel walked to the chair at the side and sat on it. He sighed deeply as he placed his head in his hands. How could've this happen to him; Him, a Supreme Commander and a good one too.

Then the door opened…

He looked up to find a Sangheili in white armor strode into the room. He's mandibles were missing its half. It was his close friend, Spec Ops Commander, Rtas 'Vadumee. Visits to the 'to be executed' were actually allowed. Rtas sat next to him on the chair.

"Are you ok?" asked Rtas. Thel shrugged.

"I honestly… don't know." replied Thel.

Rtas couldn't help but feel pity for his friend. He knew deep down himself that Thel was not a heretic. But voicing one's opinion involving heretics doesn't always come out good. Most of the time, you'll end up being called a heretic yourself. That was why he couldn't help but watch as Thel was tried earlier. He wanted to defend his friend against the charges that were piled on him but he hadn't.

"Rtas?" asked Thel.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…That I am a heretic?" he asked.

Rtas looked at him surprised.

"Surely, not; I've known you for a long time and you would never go to that side." answered Rtas. Thel just looked at him.

"Don't think that, or you'll surely become one." said Rtas. Thel nodded.

"I will keep that in mind." said Thel. Rtas stood up.

"Come, let us ask the Forerunners that the Prophets may have mercy on you." said Rtas. Thel looked at him and nodded. Right now that was the only thing he _could_ do.

* * * * *

At the UNSC space station, called Cairo Station. A ceremony was being held to commemorate the heroes that have survived the destruction of Halo. Everyone walked the halls of Cairo, either heading for their quarters to change or to head to their duties.

"C'mon hurry up. The Sarge had already called us 5 minutes ago." said Jaime Jowensel on one quarter door.

"Ok, ok, just a second." replied Rachelle Logan from the other side. Jaime tapped his feet outside then the door opened. Rachelle stepped outside wearing standard marine uniform.

"Took you long enough, c'mon, the Sarge is going to get our asses again for tardiness." said Jaime.

The 2 made their way down the Cairo heading towards the briefing room. They passed by technicians and fellow soldiers along the way. Jaime opened the door and peeked in. Most of their squad members were there but the Sarge wasn't. He breathed as sigh of relief as they went in.

"Late again aren't we?" said a voice behind the two. The two turned around and saw their sergeant, Adrian Hawk, scrutinizing them.

"We're sorry sir. Rachelle _here_ took her time." said Jaime. Rachelle looked at him annoyed.

"It's not my fault I have trouble waking up early." said Rachelle.

"Enough." said Adrian, tired of their bickering. "Just take your seats."

"Yes sir." replied the two. As all of them took their seats, Adrian cleared his throat.

"I called you all here today, because our squad are one of the chosen ones to do the roundly patrols during the ceremony."

"Oh man… We're not going to be able to watch sir?" asked a marine.

"Sorry, Ken but orders are orders. Now, I'll cut you five in two groups. Ken and Mark, you two are with me. We're stationed on Malta. Jamie, Ray and Rick; you 3 are stationed here on the Cairo. Understand?" asked Adrian.

"Yes sir." responded the marines.

"Well then, head to the armory to get yourselves lock and loaded. Proceed to your posts afterwards." said Adrian. Jamie, Ray and Rick

The three headed down the halls of Cairo heading to the armory. They reached the doors and it slid opened. The three heard a technician scolding a man wearing green armor. He had his body turned back to them. His head was obscured by a pillar that was jutting out since he was too tall. His helmet lay at the side of the table.

"The plating was about to fail. There's viscosity through the gel layer."

The technician sounded annoyed and had a cigarette was in his mouth. He set a piece of ruined equipment on the table.

"Optics totally fried."

He then held up a small battery shaped object.

"And let's not even talk about the power supply. Do you know how expensive this gear is son?" asked the tech.

The tall figure next to him shrugged and put on the green helmet with a reflective face plate. It gave a hiss as it pressurized and locked itself.

"Tell that to the Covenant." answered the Master Chief. The tech sighed and said,

"Well I guess it was all obsolete anyways. Your new armor is a mark 6 just came in this morning. Try to take things slow while you get used to the upgrades." The chief nodded and that's when the tech noticed the three standing in the doorway.

"How can I help you three?" he asked.

"We're looking for the weapons rack." answered Rick.

"It's over there." pointed the technician to a corner of the room.

"C'mon Chief I have to test your shields." said the technician as they headed to the shield testing machine.

Rachelle went to the rack and grabbed herself a battle rifle and a magnum. Rick grabbed himself two SMGs while Jamie grabbed a battle rifle and a magnum. The three distributed themselves the ammo and the grenades that were on the box. As Rachelle clipped a grenade to her belt Rick said,

"It's going to be cool when we have shields." Jamie nodded.

"Yes it is; to think being fired at directly but not getting hurt." Rachelle chuckled at the two.

"Keep dreaming you two, you'll only get those when you become a Spartan." Rick sighed.

"Hey, I can dream can't I?" said Rick. Rachelle rolled her eyes and the three of them made their way to their posts on the Cairo.

* * * * *

Marines were stationed all over the Cairo. Mostly in docking bays and near areas where it's possible to get boarded. Adrian, Ken and Mark were stationed at the Malta. Adrian can't help but feel a little bit uneasy. He was having one of those _bad _feelings. And mostly these _bad_ feelings always tend to come through. Ken noticed his sergeant stiffen and asked,

"You feel it to sir?" Adrian raised a brow,

"Why you too?" Ken nodded.

"Wait isn't your _bad_ feelings sir always tend to come true?" asked Mark.

"Yes, it does marine." answered Adrian. Ken looked around nervously.

"We should get out of here." said Ken.

"Now, don't chicken out on me. The feeling may pass and besides what's the worse that could happen?" asked Adrian. The two marines had no answers to that.

* * * * *

"I'm bored." complained Jamie.

"Well entertain yourself." said Rachelle clearly annoyed. Jamie sighed.

"Well… maybe I will." then he started walking down the hallway.

"We're not supposed to leave our posts!" shouted Rachelle. Jamie turned around said,

"Well, I'm bored and I want to watch the ceremony. You can stay in your _post_ since you're a goody-two-shoes." Rachelle looked offended.  
"No, I'm not!" replied Rachelle.

"Yes, you are. C'mon Rick back me up." said Jamie. Rachelle looked at Rick who seemed torn on whose side to join then he said,

"…You are _kinda _like one. I'm coming with him." said Rick walking towards Jamie.

"Rick, I can't believe you two." said Rachelle. Jamie just crossed his arms on his chest and looked at her.

"What if we get caught, leaving our post?" asked Rachelle.

"We can't, Sarge is at Malta and that's on a different space station." answered Rick.

Rachelle bit her lip. He did have a point; the sergeant was at a different station. How was he to know that they left their post? And Rachelle really did want to see ceremony for herself since it was an important event.

"So are you coming or not?" asked Rick. Rachelle smirked.

"I'm coming." then the three headed down the halls.

They actually had to jog to the ceremony area since their post was halfway across the station. When they arrive at the ceremony room, they found that it had a lot of people standing outside the room. They were cheering for someone that was coming out of the shuttle. Rachelle, Rick and Jamie managed to squeeze themselves through the cheering crowd and got a view of who was exiting the tram.

There, dressed in a white suit with medals displayed, was Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. Rachelle knew little about him but knew one major thing. It was said that he had managed to escape Halo but no one knows how, since and she quote him, 'It's classified.' Next to Johnson was, in his green armor, was the Master Chief himself. This guy was the stuff of legends or so they say. Stories shared among marines told that he had done near impossible things. But one thing said among marines is that, no marine has ever seen the Chief without his helmet. Rachelle heard the two having a conversation as they walked towards the door.

"You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." said the Chief.

"And you told me you were going to wear something nice." replied Johnson. The Chief took a look at his armor then looked at Johnson.

"Folks need heroes Chief. It gives them hope. So smile; while we still got something to smile about." Rachelle couldn't hear the rest of their conversation as they walked up to the large doors in front of them.

Johnson checked his hair as the marine guards saluted and stepped aside. They walked up to the large doors in front of them and Johnson checked his hair as the marine guards saluted and stepped aside. They stepped in and the crowd followed. Rachelle approached, Jamie and Rick.

"Time to go back now, we've already been gone to long." she said. The two looked at each other and sighed. Then they started walking back to their post.

* * * * *

Meanwhile back at High Charity, Thel and Rtas had just finished saying their prayers for the forerunners. They stood, as they were kneeling, and Thel stretched his body. He was now mentally prepared at what the prophets were to do to him, either executed or something worse than that. The door opened and Tartarus stepped in.

"Time's up. Time to receive your punishment." said Tartarus with an evil smile. Rtas looked at Thel and said,

"Be strong." Thel nodded. Rtas left the room and headed for the stands. It was where he can watch as Thel receives his punishment. Thel gulped as he followed Tartarus out of the prayer room.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Tartarus said to him. Thel looked at him.

"What has the prophets in store for me?" he asked. Tartarus laughed.

"They had agreed to brand you…with the Mark of Shame." Thel's eyes widened. He was about to receive the most painful punishment in his life.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

The three headed down the hallways of Cairo and eventually made it back to their post. They sat at the floor since they were still half bored. Rick stared out the window. He could see the space stations and some ships that flew by. He looked at Earth and sighed. He missed Earth. He always felt homesick each and every time he looked at Earth from the windows of the Cairo.

"Do you miss Earth?" he asked Jaime. He looked at him and said,

"Yeah, sometimes…" he answered. "I miss the trees, the sun, the soil… and not to mention the hotdogs." Rachelle laughed.

"Of all the things you miss, you miss hotdogs?" she asked.

"I miss the sweet, tender, juicy and meaty properties of it; the feel of dipping it in ketchup and placing it in a bun. The food they serve here taste _bad_…. What about you?" Jaime asked.

"Well, I miss my life back at home. How I usually went to work like a normal person, socialized with my friends." answered Rachelle.

"Then why did you join the army?" Rick asked. Rachelle just shrugged.

"I guessed that I thought that if I were to join the army, I could somehow end the war. Look where it got me now." said Rachelle. Jaime shrugged.

"You, I, everyone who is in the Corps are trying to end the war." Rachelle nodded.

"You're right. What about you Rick, what do you miss about Earth?" she asked. Rick scratched his head.

"That's a tough one to answer since I miss_ everything_. But if I were to choose, I most likely miss my house." he answered. Jaime stared at him.

"You miss you're _house_?" he asked.

"Don't look at me like that, you miss _hotdogs_. Besides I miss my comfortable bed. The bunks here are nice but my bed is still the best." answered Rick.

"We all miss something…" said Rachelle.

"Yeah… I hope this war ends soon." said Jaime.

"So you can eat hotdogs?" asked Rick.

"Yes. The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to Earth when the war is over is eat a hotdog." answered Jaime. Rachelle sighed.

"You'd think the Covenant would give up on fighting us since we are such a pest." she said.

"If only they think that way." said Rick.

"Sometimes, I feel like I just want to walk to up to an elite and say 'Hey! Why are we fighting when we could be friends?'." said Rachelle. Jaime chuckled.

"I like to see you try. Before you even get to the guy, he'd killed you with his plasma rifle." Rachelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you're right… do you think they know what does Halo do?" she asked.

"I don't think they _exactly _know what it does." answered Rick.

"If they did and understood its danger, we won't be fighting this war would we?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah… I think they really got pissed off when the Master Chief blew up Halo." said Rachelle.

* * * * *

Back at High Charity, Thel walked down the halls followed by Tartarus. He was heading to the platform where he was going to be branded. The door opened and the two honor guards in front of it stood aside. He could hear the Covenant crowd jeering and chanting,

"He-re-tic! He-re-tic!"

He came to the edge of the platform and he gazed upon the jeering crowd. Amongst the hundreds of grunts and jackals he could see a white armored elite looking up at him. Rtas was here to give him moral support. Tartarus smirked at Thel. He pushed Thel to the floor which made him knelt; as Thel was chained to several energy restraints Tartarus' smirk broadened.

He smirked. "You've drawn quite a crowd."

"If they came to hear me beg they will be disappointed." he said calmly.

"Are you sure?" he asked maliciously.

Suddenly pain lanced from Thel's arms as fire leapt from the restrains. He gritted his teeth in pain. The crowd roared in approval.

"There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example to all who would break our Covenant!" shouted Tartarus. The crowd roared in approval they loved this. He looked at his subordinates who were on either side of Thel.

"Now!" he ordered. The brutes ripped of Thel chest plate.

Rtas watched in horror as his friend was stripped of his armor. He felt angry at himself as he, a close friend, didn't even try to get him out of trouble. He felt he wasn't worthy of _being_ a friend. He despised himself. He looked only to see Thel's jumpsuit was removed. He was buck naked. The crowd jeered even louder. Next was Thel's helmet.

Thel's helmet clattered to the ground. His body ached as it was continually subjected to pain. He wanted to shout as the pain was becoming unbearable but that would only give Tartarus what he wants. So he just closed his eyes and gritted his mandibles. In his mind he declared himself nearly dead but he knew he was already dead to everyone there.

He was hanging from his manacles, his skin scorched. His naked body was out in the open which only made the crowd jeer more. He tried his best to drone them out it just wouldn't. Then he noticed that the crowd suddenly went quiet. He opened his eyes and saw out of the ground, came a long brand. On its blazing tip was the mark all warriors feared.

It was the 'Mark of Shame'. Tartarus picked it up, grinning to the now deathly silent crowd. Thel squeezed his eyes and locked his mandibles as he prepared to take the greatest pain he would ever feel.

Tartarus slammed it into Thel's chest, right over where the heart would be.

Thel's eyes shot open! The pain was beyond anything he had yet experienced or prepared for. His eyes watered. He lifted his head up into the air and loosed a terrible agonized wail of pain as the cruel brand burned the symbol into his skin.

Rtas looked away as he saw Tartarus slammed the symbol into his chest. He tried all his might to drone out the wail of pain his friend cried out. To him it felt like being slapped right in the face. Deep down he knew he could have prevented this if he defended Thel back at court but he _didn't_.

Thel tried his best to make the pain go away but it just wouldn't. He could _hear_ his skin being _cooked_ under the immense heat. He could even _smell _his skin as it smoldered. He just wanted to die, right there and there. His prayers were answered as his mind shut down. He lost consciousness as his body was overwhelmed by the amount of pain it had received.

Rtas saw Thel's body fell limp and fall to the ground with a _thud_. The crowd roared with approval as they enjoyed the show. Rtas suddenly felt a sudden urge of hatred at the prophets for they have caused his close friend pain unimaginable. He wanted to murder them for they were too much on the punishment. He stormed off, shaking, as he tried to control his anger. He knew if he lashed out here, he'll say…_things_, about the prophets which would lead to complications for himself.

* * * * *

Alarms blared all over the Cairo, signaling that they were under attack.

"What's going on?" asked Rachelle to a marine who was running down the hall.

"We've just received reports of slip space ruptures not far from here." then the marine run off.

"Do you think we're under attack?" asked Jaime. Then Lord Hood's voice came over the speaker system.

"We are under attack. Marines, defend this station!" he ordered. Rick cocked his SMGs.

"Rock and Roll." then the entire station shook.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Jaime. Rachelle looked through the glass.

"It's the Covenant. They've latched on to the Cairo. They're getting through the space port!" said Rachelle. Rick ran to the nearest intercom and pressed the button.

"Report, Covenant troops had been spotted at the Cairo space sport. I repeat Covenant forces had been spotted at the Cairo space sport." then he turned to Rachelle and Jaime.

"Time to move." he ordered.

The three of them headed down the hallway passing a few technicians and soldiers who were also heading there to repel the enemy; the door hissed open and they all piled in. There it was, a Covenant phantom ship, dispersing troops into the port station.

The Covenant forces spotted them and an elite cried out a battle cry.

The firefight quickly began. Rachelle, Jaime and Rick took cover as plasma rained down on them. Rick ran up the stairs as it allowed him a better vantage point. Jaime primed a grenade and lobbed it at the nearest group of grunt. It detonated, sending the buggers flying to the air.

Rachelle ran from cover to cover. She fired off her battle rifle and killed two grunts with a head shot. She ducked as a plasma shot flew over head. An elite major cried a battle cry and began to rush her. She opened up on him. But the elites shield absorbed most of her bullets and allowed him to keep running to her. The moment her rifle ran out of ammo, the elites shield failed. She didn't have enough time to either reload or take her side arm out and the elite was just a few feet from her.

The elite was about to fired his plasma rifle when he fell to the ground in a headshot. Rachelle looked to where the shot came from and saw that it was from Rick's SMGs. He smiled at her and continued firing his weapon.

Jaime ducked as an elite tried to club him with his plasma rifle. He quickly fired off his battle rifle and filled the elite with lead. The elite gave its gurgling sound of death as his shields failed and his brain was destroyed by the bullets. Jaime threw his rifle away since he was out of ammo and picked up a plasma rifle and dual wielded.

It felt like the Covenant forces seemed infinite. Bodies dropped dead and blood was splattered. Around Rachelle, other humans that tried to defend the port were dropping dead. There was now only about 5 of them and one of them was wounded. It was starting to look quite grim and she was about to yell retreat when the doors open.

She turned her head and saw a man wearing green armor walk in. It was the Master Chief. As soon as he walked in, the elites noticed him and pointed. It now seemed like an even fight. The elites mostly handled the chief while the 5 of them took out the grunts.

Jaime fired off his SMGs then noticed something odd. The Covenant seemed to be schlepping something big. It was in oval shape and had spikes. They left it at a corner and ran in to join the firefight. Then he looked up as he saw Malta out in space explode. He felt his heart sink completely. Adrian Hawk, their sergeant, along with two marines was on board. He was filled with grief but immediately placed it aside as he was still in battle.

Rick and Rachelle looked up just in time to see the explosion of Malta. Then another explosion, it was the Athens. Like Jaime they felt the same but disregarded it for now. Rachelle cocked her magnum and fired at the grunts. They piled down dead with headshots. The Master Chief, along with Jaime, Rick and Rachelle took out the elites. Then the Chief ran up to the weird device that the Jaime saw earlier and he placed his hand on it. There came a quiet beep and the bomb shut down.

"How much time was left?" he asked Cortana.

"You don't want to know." she answered.

The comm channels came alive again with Miranda's voice.

"Cairo this is _In Amber Clad_ the carriers shield is down and we're ready for an immediate assault!" said Miranda.

"Negative commander not against a ship that size. Not on your own." said Lord Hood.

The Master Chief then had an idea.

"Sir, Permission to leave the station?" he asked.

"For what purpose Master Chief?" asked Lord Hood.

"To give the Covenant back their bomb." answered the Chief.

Lord Hood smirked.

"Permission granted." said Lord Hood:

The Master Chief turned around and called Jaime, Rachelle and Rick who were resting at the side.

"I need help. Can you push this to the elevator?" he asked. Jaime, Rachelle and Rick went up to him and helped him.

"Nice job marines." he said then the lift hissed shut.

"C'mon you two, we need to defend other areas!" shouted Jaime. And so the three ran out of the port and headed for the next area to defend.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thel's vision flickered in and out of focus. He new he was still alive but in his mind he knew he was good and dead to everyone in the entire city. He felt his feet drag on the floor, his skin burned as though it was still on fire especially over where his heart should have been. He could see Tartarus in front of him his gravity hammer in hand. On his left and right were two more brutes both in armor. They were both complaining a lot.

"How much longer must we carry this baggage?" complained the brute.

"Any cell will do." complained the other.

"Why not toss him in with this lot?" asked the first. He was talking about three starving Jackals all of whom were hanging on the bars begging for food.

"They could use the meat." suggested the other.

"Them? What about us?" whined the first; he licked his lips.

"My belly aches and his flesh is seared just the way I like it!" Then Tartarus broke their conversation.

"Quiet." The two of them stopped talking at once.

"Squabbling like dusks over something so petty; he's not meant for the jails." They reached a door and he turned around with an evil grin.

"The hierarchs have something special in mind." said Tartarus menacingly.

The door hissed open to reveal a massive vaulted chamber. Miles below them was a large pod shaped building. Leading up to it on a sloping bridge stood honor guard. Tartarus led them to a small gravity platform that leads down to the bridge.

They passed through the lines of the honor guards. All the while the deadly warriors chanted prayers of salvation. They seemed to pay no attention to the four figures before them but they knew better than that. The protectors were always on watch, nothing unwelcome had ever gotten through them alive.

When they reached the door to the pod like building the brutes surrendered their weapons all except Tartarus gravity hammer. They would respect his place as chieftain of the Jiralhane until something unexpected happened. The chamber that they entered was massive and vaulted like the building out side of the structure. There on their little hover thrones sat Truth and Mercy. As they approached the holy beings, the brutes went down on one knee.

"Noble prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent one." said Tartarus.

"Release the prisoner." said Truth.

Tartarus grunted in displeasure.

"Release the prisoner." ordered Tartarus.

The 2 brutes let Thel go and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The three brutes bowed low and stood at the corner of the chamber. Thel sat up slightly feeling the terribly ashamed of himself. Truth looked at him closely with satisfaction.

"The council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded across the city." said Truth.

Thel shook his head not in defiance but as though there was no point in the whole thing.

"I am already dead." he replied. Truth smirked.

"Indeed, you truly are. The council wanted you to die due to your incompetence. They wanted you to die by the worst punishment we can ever give you. The punishment that only existed due to us being in war." said Truth.

"And what is that your, Excellency?" asked Thel nervously.

"You're to be…exiled." answered Truth. Thel felt somewhat relieve, it wasn't that bad.

"To where your, Excellency?" he asked. Truth smiled maliciously.

"To the humans… may they show you quick death." then he snapped his fingers. Before Thel could even comprehend what Truth had said he was knocked out cold by Tartarus.

"Where will we…deliver him?" asked Tartarus.

"You'll take him to the human space station we have attacked earlier." answered Truth.

"Yes, your Excellency." said Tartarus and he and his two brutes left the room, dragging Thel's body on the floor.

"Noble prophet of Truth, is this the wisest decision? Wouldn't it be better to execute him here?" asked Mercy.

"No. The Council has demanded it and I shall give it to them. Beside, the humans are…cold blooded killers that will kill him the moment they see him." answered Truth.

"Ah…Brilliant plans Noble prophet. The most painful punishment ever conceived; to be exiled from your country and to be left for dead in the hands of the enemy." said Mercy.

"Of course…. now let us deal with the _other_ problem." said Truth.

"Yes, lets." answered Mercy.

* * * * *

Rtas stormed down the halls, fuming entirely. He had just heard of the punishment that was just given to Thel. It seemed…overkill. Surely being branded with the Mark of Shame was bad, but _that_ was worse. It was…unfair. Rtas felt bad already, failing his friend the first time, he didn't want to fail him again.

He rounded on the corner, his boots clanking on the floor. If he could only change the prophets' decision, he'll feel better. He knew it was somehow pointless but he had to try. He was about to turn around the last corner where it'll be a straight path to the prophets chamber when he was blocked by a Sangheili.

He looked to see who it was. It was Sub commander of Spec Ops, Colde 'Laramee.

"What are you doing?" asked Rtas to Colde.

"Stop, this is foolish." said Colde.

"Get out of my way." retorted Rtas but Colde didn't budge.

"Why are you, bothering to save a heretic?" asked Colde.

"Because he's my friend and I want to save him from his troubles."

"And disobey the prophets? Do you understand that trying to change the decision of the prophets on heretics…are punishable?" asked Colde.

"Yes, I do. I know the consequences quite clearly."

"Then why do it then?" asked Colde. Rtas was clearly angry at him for stalling him. He was missing precious seconds that may be able to save Thel from his exile.

"Its because." began Rtas. He was clearly shaking with anger but he kept it in check.  
"The punishment was too much." answered Rtas.

"So you're saying that the prophets decision were wrong?" asked Colde.

"Yes. They are stooping quite low and acting like humans by doing this." answered Rtas. Colde looked stunned. He had just compared the prophets to humans…which were an equivalent act of heresy.

"Listen to yourself, are you becoming a…heretic?" he asked coldly. Rtas this time looked stunned. Then he had just realized what he had just said earlier.

"…No, I am not! I will never commit an act of heresy." he answered.

"Good then. And your cause is truly unneeded since they have transported the heretic earlier." replied Colde.

Rtas looked surprised. He just failed his friend again. He felt his anger died down and was replaced with shame. He felt ashamed of himself as he hadn't managed to save his friend. His mandibles drooped and he bowed his head.

"Oh…" was all he could say. He turned around and walked miserably out of there. Colde looked at him curiously. His commander had just showed a sign of heresy. And protocol stated that whenever someone shows signs of heresy, they should immediately be reported. He debated within himself if he were to report him, in the end his answer was yes but he'll have to arrange an appointment with the prophets.

* * * * *

At Cairo station everything was silent. Everyone was mourning everyone. All marines stood at the hall where the ceremony was held earlier. All of them were dressed in whites to honor the dead. They were attending a memorial service that was held for those who have died at the fight and for those who died at the Malta and Athens.

Rachelle eyes were red as she cried. She had cried since there sergeant, Adrian, was on the Malta when it exploded. Along with him were the two marines. They died as the station exploded. She was in her quarters still changing.

"C'mon we don't want to be late." said Jaime at the other side of the door.

"Ok." she responded. She composed herself quickly and dug out her dress uniform, which was neatly hung on a coat hanger in her locker.

Rachelle undressed and shrugged into it, momentarily despising the stiffly pressed fabric. She had no medals to bear, although she had a golden pin stating that she was a Private, it wasn't really anything to be proud of.

Once she was dressed, she quickly combed her hair and pulled it back from her face, making sure to pin all of the pieces back and tying it into a little knot at the back of her head. She made a face at herself in her little hand held mirror – her cheeks were still pink - , and then threw it back into her locker.

She then took a rag from her locker and did a quick spit-shine on her boots, for it had been a while since she had worn them and they looked pretty dull. As she was finishing shining up her last boot and pulling it on her foot, she heard Jaime knock on the door.

"Hurry up!" he called, clearly impatient.

"I am, I am!" Rachelle answered irritably, and she ran to the door, and hurried out in the hallway, despite knowing she was going to face more torment. Jaime was leaning against the wall opposite the room, had his arms folded impatiently. Rachelle looked down at herself and then back up at Jaime.

"Do I look alright?"

He walked forward and picked off a piece of lint from her dress coat, and flicked it away. Then he leaned back and smiled. That's when he noticed how puffy Rachelle's eyes were.

"You were crying weren't you?" He asked. Rachelle sighed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Jaime shrugged.

"It's normal. I think Rick cried as well back at his quarters." said Jaime with a smile.

"What about you tough guy?" she asked. Jaime inhaled, mucus being sucked in.

"A little, c'mon we don't want to be late." Rachelle nodded and they headed to the ceremony hall.

Surprisingly Rachelle and Jaime weren't late for the memorial. When they entered the Memorial Hall, not everyone was there yet, only some of the marines and of course the officers. As they walked closer, they fell in; both Rachelle and Jaime were able to get into the second line. They found Rick in front of Rachelle who was wiping his nose with a handkerchief. They struck the position of attention, and were quiet. The entire room was deathly quiet; no one so much as flinched. Admiral Lord Hood stood at the front of everyone, wearing his uniform which was decorated with numerous medals. The higher ranking officers stood to the side, in their own line. Then Lord Hood spoke,

"Now," he said, lifting his head slightly, his voice carrying across the large room, "I do believe all of you know why we're gathered here today. We not only lost a space station to the Covenant, but our fellow comrades – who were friends, brothers, sons, husbands. They had families, they had their whole lives to live but unfortunately had it stolen away by the Covenant. But they did not die pitifully; they died doing their job – defending Humanity. No, we will not dwell on the things that they never got to see, got to do – we will praise their heroic war efforts and look back and remember them for who they were, what they did. We will honor them, respect them, miss them, and most certainly never forget them. Am I correct?"

Everyone answered in almost-perfect unison.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Eventually the Memorial Service ended. Everyone was teary eyed and was wiping their noses. Other's tried their best not to cry but eventually broke down the near the end. Rachelle, Jaime and Rick were about to leave when Lord Hood called their attention.

"You three are the ones that lost the sergeant right?" he asked. The three nodded.

"Well, I have looked at the files and there is no one currently available to take the rank. So, I looked up your profiles and found one of you is going to be temporary leader of the squad. Which one of you is Rachelle Logan?" asked Lord Hood. Rachelle raised her hand.

"Rachelle you are now herby promoted to sergeant until further notice. I hope you do your job well, Adrian was a very good sergeant." said Lord Hood. Rachelle saluted him.

"I'll do my very best sir." Lord Hood saluted back.

"Glad to hear that." Then alarms started blaring and someone said over the speakers,

"Slip space ruptures detected. Repeat slip space ruptures detected."

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Thel groaned in pain as his body ache. He felt his body had been beaten to a pulp. Luckily though, he felt the burning sensation in his left chest had ceased. He opened his eyes and felt dazed. There was light above him. He blinked as his eyes began to focus. He sat up, wincing as his body was completely stiff. He scrutinized the area where he was in.

He saw that he was lying in a bed. His hands were chained to the floor. He looked to his left and saw a machine _beeping_ and showing striking lines that were moving fast. He recognized it as an Electrocardiogram (ECG). It was hooked up to his body so that must have been his vitals. He was in a white room that looked like a medical bay. There was a room at the side with a door that had a glass window. Thel sighed as he didn't understand where he was at first. Then the memories started rushing back to him like a flood.

The torture, the branding, the jeering crowd, him being dragged to the prophets room and was sentenced to exile. Exile; the word echoed in his ears. He couldn't believe that he was exiled and worse he was exiled to the…Humans. The thought made Thel completely alert. He remembered saying the prophet that he was to be exiled to the humans. The humans, as they thought, were completely cold blood and would shoot his kind at first sight. Then why was he in a medical bay, _resting_. It didn't make any sense to him.

Feeling his back ache, he lied down in the bed. Even though he was resting he was still half alert. What were the humans trying to accomplish by making him live? What stopped them from killing him? The questions rang his head, racking his brain. They were unnerving and had to be answered quickly.

Then another realization hit him. He was _resting_ in a _human_ medical bay. By the Rings, he was being under the care of the _humans_. This was the _worst_ heresy ever possible. To be cared for by the most hatred Covenant enemy. Thel immediately felt ashamed of himself for being in the situation. He just wanted to die since the shame was way _too_ much to bear. But he couldn't.

He knew he should be grateful to be still alive, but what did the humans have in store for him? He didn't allow himself to think of the possibilities. Surely there must have been a reasonable explanation to why they were still keeping him alive. He had to find out why. If it was information that the humans wanted then they should know that they'll get nothing from him.

Even though he was branded a heretic, tortured and exiled. He was still loyal to his species and society. He'll never rat out his civilization and he'll make sure of that.

* * * * *

Rachelle stood out of the room and peeked through the glass. The elite had just woken up and was staring around the room suspiciously. Jaime was next to her and Rick was at the side. They were wearing their marine uniforms and had battle rifles fully locked and loaded.

"I hope you know what you're doing, when you made your decision." said Jaime to Rachelle.

"I know. I know but you remember what I said right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I still can remember it. Never knew you had _that_ in you." said Jaime.

"And to think, Lord Hood actually agreed with you." said Rick. Rachelle nodded.

"Well, I thought it was for the best." said Rachelle. She looked through the glass again and saw the elite lay down the bed.

"I can't believe he's going to be our responsibility." said Rachelle.

* * * * *

_**Earlier the hour…**_

"Rachelle you are now herby promoted to sergeant until further notice. I hope you do your job well, Adrian was a very good sergeant." said Lord Hood. Rachelle saluted him.

"I'll do my very best sir." Lord Hood saluted back.

"Glad to hear that." Then alarms started blaring and someone said over the speakers,

"Slip space ruptures detected. Repeat slip space ruptures detected."

Everyone felt stiffened. It was quite clear that another Covenant ship was going to attack them. If it did all of them are going to die since they were still doing repairs, not to mention they were short on hand.

"What are you standing there for? C'mon!" ordered Hood.

"Yes sir!" replied the three and followed Lord Hood out of the Memorial Hall.

They ran down the halls of Cairo, marines and technicians passed them loading weapons in preparation for the upcoming fight. Even though they may all die, they weren't going to go down without a fight. They soon arrived at the room where they needed to be, the Intelligence Room.

The door opened to reveal a room filled with computers. Everywhere you look was large computers and monitors that showed gathered intelligence. There was a big monitor that showed what they were up against. Rachelle looked up and saw that it was a ship, assault carrier, which was drifting towards them.

"Somebody, give me a sitrep!" yelled Lord Hood.

A technician that was working on the computers stood up. He approached Lord Hood and gave a salute. Lord Hood returned the gesture.

"Sir, we have just detected a Covenant Assault Carrier, exit slip space moments ago. It seems there only one of them. So far the Assault Carrier had done _nothing_ except float around lazily." answered the tech. Hood raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me a Covenant Assault Carrier arrived and is doing _nothing_?" asked Hood. The tech cringed.

"Y-yes sir." said the tech, clearly afraid if Hood was to lash out in front of him. Then another tech turned around and said,

"Admiral, the ship is currently out of range for the MAC guns to fire upon. Shall we fire once it comes into range?" asked the Tech.

"Yes." answered Hood.

They couldn't fire directly at it since they can't risk firing it and to miss. Cortana wasn't here anymore to aim for them so they had to be careful where they aim. For a smart AI this was a piece of cake, aiming the MAC gun, but for humans it would mean a _lot_ of calculations and numbers.

"What is our course of action, sir?" asked Jaime. Hood turned around and scratched his chin.

"Since we don't know what the Covenant are planning, we'll just have to stay frosty." he answered.

"Sir, permission to board the carrier?" asked Rick. Hood turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"How on earth, will you be able to persuade me to allow you to go?" he asked.  
"Well… since they aren't doing _anything_ and we all know that the Covenant aren't lazy. So I am guessing that, maybe just _maybe_, that no one's home." explained Rick.

Hood fiddled with his chin. The marine did have a point. The Covenant just doesn't stop and do _nothing_, because you'll always see them doing_ something_. Something must be going on that ship. On the negative side, what if they were planning something and sending a squad there is suicidal.

He sighed and said, "You do have a point. But it all boils down to the decision of your sergeant if she approves of this or not." Rick looked at Rachelle.

Rachelle was completely in disarray. On one side she wanted to go to the Assault Carrier and check it out. Maybe get some kills on the Covenant. But at the other, she didn't want to send another group of humans to their death. She had already felt bad losing her comrades in her squad; it'll be worse when you know that you were responsible for the death of the humans lost when they tried to board it.

She looked hard on the floor, and then with a sigh she looked up at Lord Hood and said.

"I approve of him going, but on one condition." Hood raised his eyebrow.

"And that is?" he asked.

"That the two of us goes as well." answered Rachelle. She looked at Jaime which just smiled at her,

"No problem here."

"Its settled then, you three will go to the Assault Carrier and attempt to board it-"Hood was cut off as a technician shouted.

"Slip space ruptures detected, the Covenant seems to be…_leaving._" said the tech.

"_What?_" Hood asked. The tech pointed to the screen and all of them looked at it.

The Assault Carrier's hull was streaming with white streaks. It was a clear symbol that it was going to go to slip space. In moments, there were a bright flash and the Assault Carrier was nowhere to be found in the screen. Everyone was flabbergasted since _nothing _made sense. The Covenant weren't the ones to _visit_ and then just _leave_. Something must be up.

"Sir, we have detected something." said the technician.  
"What is it?" Hood asked.  
"The Covenant seems to have left….a pod, sir." answered the tech.

"A _pod_?" asked Hood.

"An escape pod of some sort sir." the tech answered.

"Hmm… Whatever it is is it hostile?" he asked.

"Scan says, it has nothing electronic in it that is equivalent to a bomb but it shows a life form inside." Lord Hood sighed.

What was the Covenant up to? What was in that pod that they left a bomb perhaps? No it's highly unlikely that they'll leave a bomb in an escape pod. The Covenant was smart enough not to result to that. And what was that life form inside? Hood knew that these questions were only going to get answered if they were to retrieve the pod. He turned on his heel and said to Rachelle,

"Since you volunteered your squad, you guys are on retrieval duty."

* * * * *

A few moments later, Jaime, Rick, Rachelle and a couple others were on board a longsword heading towards the mystery pod. Everyone was on edge as they slowly crept up to it. For they know it could be a bomb. The pilot gave the thumbs up as they were now above the pod. Rick and Jaime donned their spacesuits on and opened the outwards hatch. After securing their hard line, they floated to the pod. They tied a retractable cable on it and after making sure it's secured, they turned it on.

The pod was slowly but surely dragged towards the longsword. Rick checked a panel near the side of the pod. It was a life support pod, kinda like those cryo pods. The panel was turned on meaning someone was in them, using it. Who could possibly be using this? Rick shook his head; all the answers were going to be answered later.

The pod made it back to the ship in one piece. They closed the hatch, and secured the pod in. The ship then went back to Cairo. As they traveled, Rick and Jaime immediately started running scans on the pod. So far it was just a life support pod with someone in it. They did not dare open for fear of what's inside.

After parking the longsword, about 3 troops armed with guns ran towards to greet them. They slowly brought down the pod and stationed it. Everyone armed and pointed their weapons at it as a technician tried to open it. He gave a thumb's up as the pod _hissed_. It gave out a white smoke that mostly covered the floor. It opened upward and everyone heard something fall from it making a _thud_.

Everyone felt their hair rise from their backs. There was silence, no movement. Everyone looked at each other and one of them signaled the other to check it out. It was Rachelle. She slowly crept to the body that was slowly becoming visible as the smoke dissipated. She knelt beside it and recognized it as an elite.

"It's an elite!" she yelled. By sheer human instinct, she placed her hand on the neck and checked for a pulse.

"It's alive, there's a pulse!" she shouted. One marine walked up to her. It was Rick.

"An elite eh?" he grabbed his sidearm and cocked it.

"Too bad it's gonna die." he said in monotone voice and pointed his pistol at the elite. Rachelle saw this and immediately pushed his hand away.

"What are you _doing_?!" she inquired.

"Killing an elite." answered Rick.

"You're going to shoot a defenseless elite?" she asked standing up.

"A defenseless elite, since when did you defended them?" asked Rick.

"That's not the point. The point is, are you going to shoot a defenseless elite, in cold blood?" she asked.

"She's got a point." said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Lord Hood.

"What has gotten into you Marine? Shooting a wounded elite, how low can you go?" asked Hood.

"But sir, this is an _elite_ were talking about." defended Rick himself.

"Yes, we all know the atrocities they have done to us, but we will not stoop down to their level. We aren't cold blooded killers like them who kill civilians just because their humans. That _trait_ makes us who we are. Try not to destroy it. Marines, I want this elite in the medical bay, right now." ordered Hood.

"Yes sir." said the marines and picked up the elite.

"Rachelle, I want your squad to _guard_ this elite as he recovers. When he's in good condition we can interrogate him for useful information. Understood?" asked Hood.

"Yes sir." responded the three.

…_**.Present Time**_

* * * * *

"I don't trust that elite." said Rick. Rachelle shrugged.

"Well, everyone is innocent until proven guilty." said Rachelle. Jaime nodded.

"You're right." said Jaime.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rtas was making his way down the hall. He was called by the prophets. They said it was an urgent mission that required his immediate attention. He passed by the Honor Guards that were making silent prayers as he reached his way to the door. The two Honor Guards parted and opened the door for him.

The door opened to reveal the Council Chamber. There at the end sat the two Noble Prophets, Truth and Mercy. Regret seemed to be missing. He approached them and knelt.

"You seek me, Noble Hierarchs?" he asked.

"Rise, Spec Ops Commander." said Truth. Rtas did as he was told.

"Yes we have sought you. We have an urgent mission that requires the Spec Ops attention." said Mercy.

"What is it your, excellence?"

"This, we want you to silence this heretic." said Truth. He pressed a button then a hologram of the bastard arose on his arm chair.

"The Prophets have lied, my brothers. Leave the Covenant, they would lead us to our destruction for no reason, the Great Journey is a-" Truth cut the transmission off, making sure Rtas did not hear of the Great Journey.

"You see now what the Covenant is in danger of, Heresy. Many have already secretly left _High Charity_ in search of either the Human world or Sesa Refumee. Halo was a shock to all of us, and we are all tender after its destruction. Those who are weakened can be easily persuaded into wrongness." said Mercy.

"Do not worry Noble Prophets, I will never become a heretic…" said Rtas. Truth noticed the trail in his voice and asked,

"What is troubling you?" Rtas looked at him. The thing that was troubling him for so long is about Thel. His punishment; he wanted _why_ the prophets decided to do what was done to him. He wanted the answers straight from them themselves.

"What you did to Thel was too far. It is not his fault utterly even our finest warriors were bested by the demon!" he said. Truth took a moment to understand who Thel was, and then he responded.

"He failed in his duty. He let the ring world be destroyed then he allowed his ship to be captured." said Truth.

"He was no heretic! He has been loyal to the Covenant for years!" replied Rtas. He could feel his blood rising again.

"We knew that but the people need a scapegoat, some one to put the blame on." said Truth.

"Someone had to pay." said Mercy.

"Why do you care even if he was your commander and your friend? You are a warrior. You are trained to show no feelings when in battle. No heart, no feelings, no nothing. Besides we need you to focus on a threat at hand." said Truth.

Rtas couldn't believe what he was hearing. The prophets just made Thel a _scapegoat_. That was despicable and downright cruel. So in truth, he wasn't really the problem. He was just the one _chosen_ to bare the problem. Rtas was shaking with anger. He could only hope that Thel was still alive somewhere out there. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he said,

"I will now go." Then he turned around and went out of the Chamber. He could only hope that Thel was still alive. He didn't know how, but he just hoped. Could the humans truly be that cold blooded, to kill him while he's down?

The two prophets's watched as the elite make his way down the hall and eventually leave. After a few tense moments, Truth sighed and said,

"You are right." a figure shifted at the corner of the room. He walked out of the shadows and into the light.

"He is showing…_signs_." said Truth to the figure. Colde looked up to the prophets and said,

"I have told you what I have heard, and you seen for yourself. So…What shall we do with him, Noble Prophet?" asked Colde.

"This is what we shall do." said Truth. Colde approached them.

"We want you to watch over him, if he shows signs of true heresy, report immediately to us and do not delay. This is a very important matter." said Truth.

"I will Noble Prophets, if he were to show signs I'll report to you immediately, you can count on Me." said Colde

"I can only hope now go." said Truth. Colde bowed his head and went out of the Council Hall.

He walked down the halls and made his way to the Docking Bay. He couldn't believe that the Prophets had actually asked _him_, themselves to do an important duty for them. He walked through the door and made it to the bay. He saw Rtas ordering some Spec Ops around. He looked as he saw Colde walking towards him.

"Where have you been?" he asked slightly angry. His anger hasn't been contained yet.

"I was…attending a meeting." answered Colde. Rtas glared at him for a moment then asked,

"Have you heard of our new mission?" Colde shook his head.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We have been given the task to silence the heretic, Sesa Refumee." Colde nodded.

"Where is the worm hiding?" he asked.

"Intel said that he is in an abandoned gas mine, on Threshold. We are leaving in a few moments. Get yourself together and board the ship." ordered Rtas.

"Yes, sir." replied Colde.

A few minutes later all of them boarded the needed phantom and was making their way to the gas giant Threshold. Along the way Rtas made his usual 'speech' which was meant to encourage the soldiers to fight. Colde on the other hand was scrutinizing Rtas carefully. He didn't want to fail the prophets.

* * * * *

Rachelle, Jaime and Rick were standing outside of the elite's room. They were the chosen to _guard_ it while it heals since they needed the elite alive for questioning. So far no one had come around to 'visit' the elite. Almost everyone Cairo was scared of the elite. Jaime peered through the glass and looked at the elite.

"He seems to be awake." said Jaime. Rick nodded.

"Yes he is so?" he asked. Jaime shrugged,

"Do you think we can talk to him?" asked Jaime. Rick snorted.

"Jaime, are you ok? This the enemy were talking about here; why on Earth would you want to talk to him?" he asked.

"I don't know I just want to talk. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked. Rick shook his head. Rachelle stood up and stood next to Jaime.

"Yeah, he does have point. What is wrong with talking to the guy?" she asked. Rick sighed then said,

"Okay… Let's say you talk to the guy. What would you talk about?" he asked. Jaime scratched his head.

"Hmm…. That's a tough one. What do elites want to talk about?" he asked Rachelle.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." she scratched her head.

"See, you don't even know what you want to talk about." said Rick. Rachelle looked at him.

"Why are you so pessimistic about this?" she asked. Rick looked at her then averted his gaze to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about It." said Rick. Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"So you have a history, eh? I wonder what is It." said Jaime. Rick didn't seem to budge.

"C'mon you can tell us what's wrong." said Rachelle, sitting next to Rick. Rick looked at her then sighed.

"I hate them ok?" Rachelle looked at him.

"_Everyone_ hates the elites." Rick shook his head.

"It's not that. It's because they killed my parents." he answered. Jaime nodded.

"Oh, so that's it. That's the reason why you hate elites?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah, that's it. You got a better reason?" Rick asked.

"Of course; they killed my _family_; my wife and my two kids." answered Jaime.

Rachelle was completely dumbstruck by what Jaime said. To her Jaime was always happy, cheerful and you'll never find him sad. Losing a family is hard, especially if it's _your_ family. How in the world did he manage to keep a straight face?

"_Eh?_" asked Rachelle. Jaime looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, its true but you don't see me being pessimistic about it." answered Jaime.

"How can you managed to keep a straight face?" asked Rick completely surprised as well.

"Easy, I got over it." answered Jaime.

"_Got over it_, how?" Rick asked.

"Well, I understood a long time ago that dwelling in the past won't solve anything. You have to move along. The reason to why I want to talk to the elite is, I want to ask why they want to kill _us_. We never did anything wrong right? So why?" he answered. Rachelle stood up.

"I'm going to ask him." she said to the two.

"Be careful in there, bring a sidearm just in case." said Rick.

"Right here." said Rachelle as she patted her pistol.

"Wait, what if the elite doesn't know English?" asked Jaime.

"I have translator, don't worry." said Rachelle. She breathed in deeply, and opened the door.

* * * * *

Thel bolted upright the moment he heard the door open. The human at the door was taken by surprise but recovered and closed the door. He clicked his mandibles in curiosity at what the human was trying to do. He examined her and concluded that this was a female. Female usually were leaner and had longer hair. He looked away as the human walked up to him. He noticed that the human seem to be nervous, no doubt his presence was intimidating.

Rachelle gulped as she walked up to the bed. The elite was restrained to the floor but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She could feel her heart beating frantically, adrenaline coursing through her body. Her right hand was slightly resting on the magnum, fully loaded. She cleared her throat.

Thel didn't look at her when she cleared her throat. He thought the human was…unworthy of his attention. He just regarded her with a slight nod. But she cleared her throat again…with a slight hint of annoyance. Thel didn't acknowledge her this time.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, look at me." said Rachelle. She was offended by the rudeness of the elite. She was taken by surprise when the elite responded.

"Why should I talk to you, you despicable, filthy human." said Thel with venom.

"Don't talk to me like that do you know the reason why you're still alive is because of me?" she inquired.

"I would be rather dead than in the care of you, _humans_." replied Thel. Rachelle snorted,

"You should be grateful you're still alive." said Rachelle. This time Thel turned his head to look at Rachelle.

"Why should I be _grateful_? I am in the care of the very enemy the Covenant hates. The ones who had destroyed the scared rings!" said Thel angrily.

"Sacred Rings?" asked Rachelle. She chuckled which made Thel looked at her curiously.

"Do you know what your 'Sacred Rings' _do_ exactly?" she asked.

"It is our way to Godhood. Once it is activated the Great Journey will begin and all those unworthy would be left behind." he answered. Rachelle couldn't but snicker a little.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"Our Noble Prophets." Rachelle smirked.

"Well it seems your prophets, is either lying or they don't know exactly what they're talking about. Halo _isn't_ a way to Godhood, it's the opposite. Do you know the Flood?"

"Yes, the parasite."

"When Halo is 'activated' it will fire a beam that will _annihilate_ all the _food_ of the Flood. Humans and Elites." said Rachelle.

Thel couldn't believe his ears. The human had just told him that their religious icon was a fake. It was just a weapon that, if fired, will kill everything and everyone. Were the Prophets lying to them? He shook his head.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he shouted at her. Rachelle stepped back in surprise. She could feel her blood rushing to her face as she slowly getting angry at the elite. She was angry at his ignorance. Why was the elite denying the _fact_ and was accepting the_ fiction_? She breathed in and said,

"Keep telling yourself that." then she stormed off out of the room. Thel was left at the bed, his mind going haywire with the sudden rush of information. Was this really true? Was it really a weapon? If it was true then destroying Halo was actually a good thing. He didn't understand what was happening. When the human said it, he saw in her eyes, the fire. The determination to tell the truth; was everything she said true?

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rtas charged into a large building and there. Already half way across the room was there target! He fired at him but only managed to make two hits before he hide made it into another room and a shield barricade deployed. Rtas walked over cursing the coward. A soon as he drew near Sesa noticed him. He turned around and smirked at him.

"This will save me from the storm but you will be consumed."

Rtas slammed his fist on shield just as a blast door dropped. Colde and the remains of the squad came up behind him most of them covered in blood and gasping for breath. Colde looked at him first.

"Commander! Where is he?" asked Colde. Rtas nodded to the door and Colde walked up for a closer look. As he did Colde cursed.

"Stinking flood bait locked himself in tight. We will never break this!" said Colde, frustrared.

Rtas then gazed at a hologram of the station and smiled.

"We shall force him out." Colde raised an eyebrow and walked up next to him.

"How?"

"The pylon I'm going to cut It." said Rtas. He then turned to face Colde.

"Get everyone back to the ships." Colde nodded and turned to face the remaining warriors.

"Warriors return to landing zone! The Commander will continue upwards! Cut this station loose and scare the heretic out of his hole!" The spec ops bowed their heads in respect for Rtas.

"May our lords bless you Commander." said one.

"We will not forget your noble sacrifice." said another.

The grunts and elite made their way to the exit some seemed more than happy to be leaving the rest heads bowed in sadness. Colde turned to face Rtas. Colde took out his energy sword and handed it to Rtas.

"Take it, commander."

"What?" asked Rtas.

"You need it more than I do." answered Colde. Rtas nodded and took the keyblade.

"Thank you Colde."

"Good luck, sir."

He left the room. Even though the prophets wanted him to watch over Rtas, he wasn't willing to die for that task. Rtas made his way to the top of the station while cutting down every enemy that came before him. Soon he got on a lift that made its uninterrupted way to the top.

"Commander, all of the phantoms are in the air. Go ahead and cut the cable.

Rtas leapt towards the first cable and struck it dead on. The instant he struck it the cable broke causing the station to tilt slightly to the right then the left then it stabilized..

"You need to cut all three of the support cables before the main pylon will break."

"Understood." replied Rtas.

He ran towards another and swung again. It snapped cleanly in two then Colde spoke again.

"One final cable, so go and cut it."

Rtas rushed the third and final cable. Suddenly two combat forms attacked! They charged at him waving their tentacle arms. He swung his energy sword and cut both of them down. Then he finally cut the third cable. It snapped cleanly in two.

Suddenly the pylon groaned. He looked up; the place was swaying and shrieking in protest to the stress on the pylon.

"Oh boy…" muttered Rtas.

The pylon snapped, taking the whole roof with it. Rtas was instantly in zero G but even as he flailed in the air he hit the ground with a loud _thud._. The wind howled through the structures now opened roof.

"The heretic leader is on the move, do not let him escape! We'll stay with you as long as we can!" yelled Colde.

"Got it!" answered Rtas.

He ran for lift and rode it down to the ground floor. As soon as he was back in the central chamber he could see that the shield door was down. He ran through cutting down every heretic in his way. He went down another lift through chamber after chamber till he reached a small hanger. He ducked for cover as Sesa's banshee opened up on him. He was making a run for it in a banshee!

"What loonies! Think he can escape this maelstrom in a banshee. Wait the hanger! There was a seraph class fighter inside! Commander you know what to do!" said Colde.

Rtas grabbed the second banshee and took to the skies. The maelstrom whipped his banshee left and right as he fought with the controls. Finally he set the banshee down on a small sub hanger to the buttress where the first lance had landed. He immediately bailed out of the banshee and got inside just before a strong wind blew it away. As soon as he made it into the passages he saw the degree of the damage. Fires broke out every where! Flood, heretics, and sentinels fought it out all over the place!

Finally he reached the hanger. And there was the heretic commander. He was on top of the seraph the doors already open. He seemed to be just getting ready to make his "heroic" escape in the fighter. Unfortunately for him, Rtas was right behind him.

"Turn heretic." ordered Rtas. Sesa smirked and turned to face Rtas drawing a pair of plasma rifles at the same time. He hopped down onto the ground. On his back was a jet pack.

"Commander… I would rather die by your hands than let those prophets lead me to slaughter!" replied Sesa.

"Who has taught you these lies?" asked Rtas.

Suddenly a small robot that had an electronic blue eye came out. He was humming a tune to himself and seemed rather happy regardless of the chaos around him. Rtas stood there in shock then he found his voice.

"The Oracle?" he asked.

"Hello I am 343 guilty spark, the monitor of installation 04." said the monitor. Sesa swelled with triumph at Rtas's stunned silence. Then he spoke.

"Ask the Oracle about our halo! How they would sacrifice us all for nothing!"

"You have questions! Splendid!" said the monitor.

Suddenly Rtas's shields flared as Sesa opened up with his twin plasma rifles! He ducked for cover while Sesa activated his jet pack and leapt on top of the seraph. Then he began to speak again; this time shouting.

"The elites are blind Commander!" He pulled out to holo cubes.

"But I will make them see." said Sesa.

He pressed down on both cubes and threw them into the air; instantly two exact holographic replicas appeared. They raised their weapons and fired real plasma rifles. Rtas kept down trying to think of a way to beat Sesa and his holographic clones. All while the monitor kept blathering on about halo.

"Come on out Commander! Show me you're not a coward!!" taunted Sesa.

Suddenly Rtas leapt from cover, energy sword in hand! Sesa's eyes widened. Rtas pulled back and stuck the hologram clones through their stomachs. Both clones were stuck in place since they were semi solid and could be killed. With Sesa's last clone dead. Rtas leapt up to face him on the seraph top. He swung slicing the plasma rifles in two. Sesa's hand dropped to his side and drew his own sword. Rtas's energy sword met Sesa's one sword in a heavy sword lock. Then Sesa kicked Rtas where the sun doesn't shine. He fell back holding himself. Falling from the ship was surprisingly lucky because it saved him from having his gut slashed open.

"Come on Commander give me all you…" said Sesa. He never finished for at that moment Rtas leapt up and ran the energy sword through his gut. Sesa collapsed to the ground dead his sword shorted out as it's failsafe engaged. Rtas still gasping for breath threw Sesa's corpse off the seraph and onto the floor. The monitor stopped his blathering noticing nobody was listening to him. Then he realized Sesa was dead. He sighed and floated in closer to Rtas.

"How unfortunate; his willingness to listen was most welcome from the usual ordeal of no one even paying attention." said the monitor.

"I had no choice holy Oracle. This heretic imperiled the great journey." replied Rtas.

"Oracle? Heretic? Great Journey? Why do you subspecies insist on using such unnecessary titles? When it is highly inaccurate." said the monitor. Rtas was surprised at what the Oracle said. Did he just say that the Great Journey was _inaccurate_? Rtas then asked since he had always wanted to ask this to an Oracle.

"Oracle, what does Halo do?" the Oracle turned to him and said.  
"For future reference please refer to me as the Monitor. Very well, Halo's purpose is to eliminate all life forms with sufficient biomass able to sustain the Flood in the galaxy. And no this information is completely factual. Who are those foolish men that state the information as a lie? You call them Prophets correct. If anything _they're_ the liars." explained the monitor.

Rtas was taken aback by the statement. He felt empty inside. Like everything had been removed from him. Stolen; by the thief, truth; the truth hurt. He had just heard from the Ora…Monitor himself that Halo was a _killing machine_. It wasn't the way to salvation. The prophets were lying to them. So the Demon that destroyed Halo actually _saved_ all of them. If it was fired….He didn't let himself think that. Then the realization had hit him. The humans _were_ right in trying to stop them. They thought they were the good guys when in fact _they_ were the bad guys. Then another realization hit, he had just become a heretic.

"Do you have anymore ques-"The monitor didn't finish as he flew straight onto Tartarus gravity hammer. He stuck like a paperclip to a magnet on the sword. Rtas snapped out of his thoughts and stood up and said,

"That is the monitor." Tartarus didn't really seem to care as he plucked the monitor off his hammer and threw him onto a phantom floating just out side the hanger.

"So it is. Come we're leaving the system." he said.

"Why?"

"Something's come up." then the two boarded the phantom.

* * * * *

Rtas wasn't really paying attention as they debriefed. He's mind was still processing the information he had just received. It was all too many, too fast. It was hard for him to realize that another Halo called, 'Delta Halo' was found. It dawned on him that if it was activated they'll be screwed. But he had to maintain his cover as a Loyalist. If he showed signs of heresy, he'll be dead.

He headed to his quarters, walking nervously. He had the vaguest feeling that he was feeling being followed. He turned around but so no one. He disregarded and went to his destination. He pressed the door opened and went in. He had enough time to get some sleep before the next mission and he was taking it. He walked to the corner and started removing his armor, ending up with his jumpsuit. He approached his bed and sat down on it. He sighed and started thinking. When Rtas was alone, you could say that he thinks _aloud_. It enables him to explain things to _himself_.

"This can't be happening." said Rtas to himself.

"Was what Oracle said true? Is it really true? What am I going to do?" he sighed.

"I have to get out of here. I have to get out of High Charity. I've been fighting at the _wrong_ side of the war. I can't believe I killed all those innocent humans." he placed his head on his hands.

"I can't believe my religion is false. The humans were right…" said Rtas. He lied down the bed.

"I have to find them. I can't live with the conscience of killing innocent people. I have to…help to them." he nodded. "I'm joining the humans. I'll get out here when the opportunity arrives." then he closed his eyes.

* * * * *

Colde strode down the halls of the Council Chamber. He had just confirmed that Rtas was a heretic, or is _going_ to be a heretic. He heard it from himself. He had tailed Rtas all the way back to his quarters. He had Rtas 'confession' and it was enough. When the Commander was asleep he went outside and deactivated his camo. The Honor Guards parted as he approached the prophets. He knelt and Truth smiled down at him and asked,

"Rise, Sub Commander Colde, what brings you here?" asked Truth. Colde stood up.

"Noble Prophets, I have bad news. It involves the matter with the Spec Ops Commander Rtas 'Vadumee." said Colde darkly. Truth's expression changed quickly from calm to serious.

"Tell me what have you uncovered." said Truth. Then Colde began to tell Truth what Rtas had said back at his quarters. Afterwards, Truth scratched his chin in deep thought then he said,

"You have done well Sub Commander Colde." Colde nodded.

"Since execution is not possible since it'll raise red flags for the elite council, the only possible punishment for him would be…exile." said Truth.

* * * * *

Rtas woke up with a start. He's PDA was blinking, meaning he had a message. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He checked his PDA and it said that there was an urgent mission that needed his immediate attention. He groaned as he stood up. A few moments later he walked out of his quarters, dressed in his white Spec Ops Commander armor, and headed to the docking bay. He arrived at the docking bay to find Colde waiting for him.

"I assume you know the mission?" asked Colde. Rtas shook his head.

"Extra Info wasn't placed at my PDA, care to brief me?" asked Rtas.

"Certainly; our mission for today is to head out, using one of the assault carriers. We will head to the human space station located near their home planet. The plan is to take out the space station as it is there last known defense. Take that out and the planet is ours." explained Colde.

This plan was downright true to its form. But the only reason why the Covenant haven't done this is because they were all busy directing their forces over the control on Delta Halo.

"Wonderful." said Rtas in a monotone voice.

"We will be leaving in a 2 units. Best to prepare." said Colde.

* * * * *

Thel sat on the bed. He had just woken up and again was contemplating on what the female human said. He concluded that all is true until proven wrong so he had to give the female human a chance to give proof that Halo was a weapon. He looked at the window and beckoned the female to enter the room. Rachelle saw the elite's movement and went in.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to see proof." said Thel.

"Proof on what?"

"Proof on your claim that Halo is a weapon." he answered. Rachelle smirked.

"Really now… well then." said Rachelle. She turned around and said,

"Hey guys, he wants to see the proof. Let's show it to him." Jaime and Rick entered the room and approached Thel's bed.

"If you try to do something funny, we'll shoot you, ok." said Rick. Thel just looked at him. The two knelt and removed the chains that were placed on his hands. It fell and Thel rubbed his hands.

"C'mon it's just in the next room." said Rachelle. Thel stood up from his bed and this was the first time he saw his clothing. The last time he remembered, he was naked. This time he was wearing a bodysuit, like the one he wears when he wears his armor.

"If you're wondering where we got the bodysuit, it came with the pod." answered Rachelle.

Rachelle led the way while Rick was behind her and Jaime behind Thel. They went out of the room and went to the next. It was a room that had a blank white screen at the end and had rows of chairs. There was a table that had a projector on top of it. Rachelle made Thel stand behind the projector. She stood next to him and Jaime behind the two. Rick operated the projector. The film started playing and it showed a familiar scene. The film showed a scene where the Master Chief and the Monitor along with Cortana were talking. They were at the Control Room of Halo.

"The Demon and the Oracle." muttered Thel as he couldn't believe the Oracle the demon.

"Enough! The Flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defenses we can wipe them out." said the Master Chief. Cortana looked down on the human with an expression of pity.

"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forerunners built it?" She leaned forward, her face grim. "Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food. Humans, Covenant, whatever. You're all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death. And that's exactly what Halo is designed to do. Wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me?" the AI finished. "Ask him!" and she pointed to 343 Guilty Spark.

The ramifications of what Cortana said hit home, and he gripped his MA5B tightly. He rounded on the Monitor.

"Is it true?" Spark bobbed slightly. "Of course," the construct said directly.

Then, sounding more like his officious self again, "This installation has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years, but once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood.

"But you already knew this," the AI continued contritely. The little device sounded genuinely puzzled. "I mean, how couldn't you?"

Cortana glowered at the Chief.

"Left out that little detail did he?"

"We followed outbreak containment procedure to the letter," the Monitor said defensively. "You were with me each step of the way as we managed the process." then the film stopped. Jaime looked at the elite and with a raised eyebrow.

"Eventually, the Demon or the Master Chief, managed to stop Halo from firing by destroying it. Now do you believe that _our_ definition of Halo makes more sense, rather than you guys have?" asked Jaime.

"It can't be." said Thel and he placed his head on his hand. Rachelle walked up to him and placed a comforting hand. This made Thel looked at her, surprised by her sudden action.

"It's ok, we've all been fooled. And to think the Monitor nearly tricked the Master Chief into detonating Halo. That would've been bad." said Rachelle.

"You said it." said Rick at the back.

Then alarms started blaring.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rtas's assault carrier had finally arrived at the human space station. They had just exited slip space. His mind throughout the trip has been visited by disturbing thoughts. When he learned of the truth Halo and the humans, it would seem that he couldn't allow himself to kill them anymore. Ever since he got aboard, he was thinking of a plan on how to get to the humans.

He came up that if he _were_ to get to the humans, he'll explain that he has learned the truth and wants to stop the Covenant from doing what they want to do with Halo. In all intents and purposes, he'll just say he wants ally with them. That if the humans _understand_ his position. He sighed as the stars start to become visible from the window. They were here. He turned around on his hoof only to be surprised by Colde pointing a plasma rifle at him along with two others.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he asked.

"I am sorry Commander, but protocol demands It." said Colde coldly.

"Protocol, what do you mean?"

"You have showed signs of heresy and the Prophets have come to a decision." Colde answered.

"Heresy?!" he yelled.

"This mission isn't a search and destroy instead… an exile mission." he answered. Rtas eyes widen took a step back. Rtas's hand slowly went to the hilt of his energy sword.

"The prophets power vested upon me, you are herby exiled to the humans!" said Colde. Rtas was about to take his energy sword, when all of a sudden someone knocked him from behind. He fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

* * * * *

Alarms were blaring on the Cairo. It was a code red; they were going to get attacked. Technicians and marines ran down the hall to get to their posts. Rick and Rachelle left Thel back at the medical bay, but not before chaining him up, and headed to the intelligence room. Jaime volunteered to guard the elite while the two check out what was happening. The door slid opened and they found Lord Hood staring at one of the monitors. There was a large Assault Carrier moored far away from Cairo.

"Sir, they are out of range for the MAC guns!" yelled a technician. Hood scratched his chin.

"What do these Covenant want?" he asked himself. He turned around to see Rachelle and Rick. They saluted to him and he saluted back.

"At ease." they relaxed.

"What's going on sir?" asked Rick.

"Assault Carrier had just appeared; same as before." said Hood. The two nodded.

"How goes the elite?" he asked.  
"His fine sir, didn't do nothing. He had just learned the _truth_ a few moments earlier." answered Rachelle.

"The _truth_?" Hood asked.

"About Halo sir, about everything." answered Rick. Hood nodded.

"Very good, is he awake?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, get him to my office, the interrogation will soon start." said Hood.

"Sir, permission to board the Carrier?" Rachelle with a smile; Hood turned to her and asked,

"What makes you think-" then a technician yelled.

"Slip space ruptures detected, the Covenant seems to be…_leaving._" said the tech.

"_What?_" Hood asked. The tech pointed to the screen and all of them looked at it.

The Assault Carrier's hull was streaming with white streaks. It was a clear symbol that it was going to go to slip space. In moments, there were a bright flash and the Assault Carrier was nowhere to be found in the screen.

"Sir, we have detected something." said the technician.  
"Let me guess. It's an escape pod of some sort, with scans showing it's not hostile?" guessed Hood.

"That's exactly what it is sir." said the tech. Hood sighed.

"What does the Covenant want?" he asked himself then he turned to Rachelle.

"I approve of you, you're on retrieval duty. You bring the elite to my office _now_." ordered Hood.

"Yes sir." then the two dispersed.

Rachelle went to the docking bay and assembled the team needed to do the retrieval duty. Rick went back to the medical bay and found Jaime bored. He looked up in surprise as Rick walked up to him.

"What was the alarm all about?" asked Jaime.

"Same as before, Covenant Assault Carrier arrives and leaves leaving a pod." answered Rick. "Rachelle volunteered for retrieval duty." Jaime nodded.

"Good for her."

"Is the elite awake?" asked Rick.

"Yup, he's just there lying, been pondering about what we showed him." answered Jaime.

* * * * *

Thel lied down the bed. His mind was on overdrive as he tried to make sense of it all. He felt empty inside. Like everything had been removed from him. Stolen; by the thief, truth; the truth hurt. He had just heard from the Oracle himself that Halo was a _killing machine_. It wasn't the way to salvation. The prophets were lying to them. So the Demon that destroyed Halo actually _saved_ all of them. If it was fired….He didn't let himself think that. Then the realization had hit him. The humans _were_ right in trying to stop them. They thought they were the good guys when in fact _they_ were the bad guys.

Then his insides started getting filled… with revenge. Not only did the prophets were lying to the entire Covenant society, but they had wrongly placed the blame on him when Halo blew up. It was the De…Master Chief that did that. It was actually a _good_ thing that he blew it up. Now Thel's insides were being eaten with guilt. He felt bad that he had killed all those innocent humans. He wanted to change….to help the humans with their cause to stopping the Covenant and there was only one way to do that…

He sat up as Rick and Jaime entered the room.

"Ok, elite time for your interrogation." said Rick.

"Same warning." said Jaime as he approached him. They undid the cuffs and he stood up. They exited the room and started heading for Lord Hood's office. Thel looked around and noticed that the female wasn't with them.

"Where is the female?" he asked.

"Oh, Rachelle? She's on retrieval duty." answered Jaime.

"What?"

"Another Assault Carrier arrived, explains the alarms, and left. Before they left they leaved another pod. The same way you arrived at Cairo." answered Rick.

"_Another Pod? Who has the prophets exiled now?_" asked Thel to himself.

They continued walking down the halls of Cairo. Somehow Thel felt _bad_ for the female named Rachelle going out there. He didn't know why, he just did. He needed to know if she was going to be alright. The uncertainty made him feel uneasy. As they walked they passed by a couple of soldiers who glared at Thel.

Thel just ignored them and looked straight ahead. He couldn't blame them for feeling angry. Who wouldn't be angry at the race who tried to do genocide on your race?

They rounded on the corner and Rick stopped in front of the door. There was a plaque that said 'Admiral Hood'. He knocked on the door and opened it. The three of them piled in and Thel saw a man standing behind the desk, with a control panel at the side, turn around as he entered. He recognized that the man was _old_. Don't the humans make there commanders retire when it is time? Apparently not.

"I would say, 'take a seat' but the chair won't be able to accommodate your size." said Hood with a smile.

"It's ok, I'm fine with standing." replied Thel.

"Very good; let us begin." said Hood. He cleared his throat.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.

"I had not come here on purpose, I was….exiled." answered Thel. Hood looked surprised as well as Rick and Jaime who were standing guard.

"Exiled?" Hood asked.

"Yes, exiled. When your De…Master Chief blew up Halo. I was the one held responsible for the destruction of the ring." he answered.

"I am sorry. Surely you understand that it was needed?"

"Yes, I have heard and understood the reason. Which brings me to the conclusion of…wanting to ally with you humans." said Thel. Lord Hood blinked in surprise. He was about to ask a question when Jaime asked it for him.

"Say what?!" he asked.

"Can someone repeat what he said, because I went deaf for a few moments back there." said Rick. Thel smiled at him.  
"I, a noble Sangheili of the Covenant, want to ally with you humans." said Thel. Lord Hood scratched his chin and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious at what you're saying?" he asked.

"Yes, I want penitence for what I have done. I want the Covenant to pay for what we have done to you." said Thel.

"What do we get in exchange for your alliance?" Hood asked.

"Well… you get to use me as one of your soldiers. I was a Supreme Commander after all. I know how to fight. And I will be able to give you valuable information about the Covenant."

"Such as?"

"The location of the three prophets, the ones who control the whole Covenant; take them out and the Covenant will be in chaos." said Thel.

"Two actually, the Master Chief had already killed the one called Regret." said Hood.

"Then that one down two to go." said Thel. Hood scratched his chin and smirked at Thel.

"You do look like soldier material." said Hood then he sighed.

"We have a deal." he said. Thel nodded.

"Really sir!? His going to be an ally now?" asked Jaime excitedly.

"Yes, marine, but my orders on you still stands. You still have to watch over him to protect him from…friendly fire." said Hood.

"Awesome! I get to fight _with_ an elite! I always wanted to do that." said Jaime. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"Ignore his enthusiasm, he's always like that." said Rick

"Out of curiosity, why did the prophets exile you to us?" asked Hood. Thel sighed.

"It's because they have misjudged you. They were expecting you to shoot me the moment your eyes laid on Me." said Thel. Jaime looked at Rick and said to Thel,

"_He _tried to do that to you. It was good thing Rachelle was there, she managed to stop him. If she didn't we wouldn't have an ally right now." Rick just smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." said Rick. Thel just nodded to him.

Now he finally understood what the human, Rachelle, meant when she said that he only lived because of her. He somehow felt guilty to himself, since he had _shouted_ and said bad things to the female. He should apologize to her at best. And that's what he plans to do when he manages to get her alone or with her close friends, Rick and Jaime. Then a light lit up in one of the panels in the table. Hood pressed it and someone spoke on the speaker,

"Sir, pod is recovered and in the docking bay." said the person on the other line.

"Roger that." replied Lord Hood and the conversation finished. He turned to the three in front of him and said,

"We'll have to discuss the battle plans later. Right now we have to examine the pod that has been recovered."

"Yes sir." said the three in unison with accompanying salute. Hood wasn't surprised at Thel's answer. He just smiled at him and said,

"Very good; C'mon lets go." then the four headed out of the room, Hood in front, Rick behind him, Thel behind him and Jaime watching their six.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Colde's boots clicked as he walked down the aisle of honor guards that defended the prophets. He was in their inner sanctum. You could only enter this place if you were summoned by the prophets themselves or of a higher ranking.

What came to a surprise to him was a sight he wasn't prepared for. Jiralhane were disarming the honor guards and taking their ceremonial pikes for themselves. Many were fighting over pieces of armor. The dejected elites hung their heads in shame.

Colde's eyes filled with pity and anger as he watched them.

They had always protected the prophets for thousands of years. But thing's were now in motioned that seemed to be spinning out of control. Only three hours before it had been announced Regret was dead; killed by the humans.

Instantly things were set in motion; elites were being replaced as the protectors of the prophets. The brutes had been ordered to relieve the honor guards of duty. In the city riots had broken out and the brutes had been sent in to settle them. As he approached the door he saw two of Tartarus' most trusted warriors standing guard over the door. They lowered their pikes as he came to the door. He handed down his weapons to them since no firearm was allowed inside.

Once this was done the two brutes raised their pikes and Colde walked inside. The chamber was a dazzling sight. Three doors positioned on either side of the room lead to the prophets' individual suites. The room it's self was vaulted in the ceiling and on one side was a massive view port. At the center of the room was a dais that normally held recently discovered Forunner artifacts. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"This is unprecedented. Unacceptable!" shouted someone. Colde looked around to see a Sangheili facing Truth and Mercy. Two brutes were behind him. Truth seemed un-phased by his words though.

"A hierarch is dead sub commander." said Truth. Colde stopped momentarily when he heard him. The Sangheili had just been called _sub commander_; _he_ was the sub commander. What the hell was going on?

"His murder was within our grasp, if you had not withdrawn our phantoms…" Truth raised his head. The slightest flash of anger light his eyes; but only for a moment.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Truth asked.

The Sangheili shook his head quickly. That seemed to make the other warriors seem a slight bit uneasy. Colde didn't know the guy buy Sangheilis rarely backed down from a challenge but when it came to the prophets backing down was the only thing you could do. Saying that you disagreed with the prophets even in private was considered heresy and heresy was high treason.

"No holy one! I only wished to … express … my concern…" said the elite. It seem as though he chewed on each word before spitting it out. Even though it was a sign of weakness it was a good idea to think carefully on your choice of wording when speaking to a prophet.

"… that the Brutes…" Before he could finish his sentence Truth cut him off.

"Decommissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the elites can no longer grantee our safety.

The Sangheili was silent for a moment. Colde could have sworn he could hear his teeth grinding together. Finally the Sangheili broke the silence.

"I shall relay … your decision … to the council." he said.

The Sangheili turned around and his guards followed him. As he past by Colde he stopped momentarily and gave him a look that… well if looks could kill he'd be dead then moved on. Colde was shocked by the Sangheili's venom.

'_Does the guy have a grudge on me?'_ he asked himself. He shook his head and walked towards the prophets. As he did he heard Truth whisper something.

"Politics; how tiresome." The two prophets looked at him with intense scrutiny. They seemed a bit annoyed with having to deal with another elite Truth was first to break the silence.

"Did you know, Colde. The elites have threatened to resign; to quit the high council." Colde decide to defend his own kind on this one.

"We have always been your protectors from the founding of the organization." s

"These are trying times for all of us." replied Mercy. Truth sighed and said,

"Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our belief that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded!" The massive view screen came to life to show a live feed of the massive ring. Colde looked at the ring with awe.

"Halo, its divine wind will rush through the stars, Propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." said Mercy. Truth stroked his chin.

"How to start this process, for ages we searched for one who would unlock the secrets of the ring, an Oracle." They turned to the dais and there was an unconscious Guilty Spark.

"With appropriate humility we piled the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us the key." said Mercy. A small hologram of a T-shaped object appeared.

"You will journey to the surface of the ring and retrieve this sacred icon. With it we will fulfill the prophet's age old promise." said Truth.

"Salvation for all!" added Mercy.

"And the beginning of the great journey." finished Truth. Colde bowed, he liked the idea very much but there was something troubling him.

"Noble Prophets, what am I to become now? I have heard you call the Sangheili earlier 'Sub Commander', and he was a Spec Ops. What rank am I now?" he asked. Truth looked at him and smiled.

"You have proven yourself strong and powerful when you have disposed of…the ex-commander. It's only right that you get the rank since you were Sub Commander at the time." explained Truth. Colde nodded.

"Thank you, Noble Prophets; I will not fail you like the one before me." Truth nodded.

"I'll hold to your oath.

* * * * *

Lord Hood, Jaime, Rick and Thel entered through the doors and arrived at the Docking Bay. There, below a ship, was the recovered pod being lowered to the floor. Everyone gave salutes as Lord Hood passed and they gave Thel wary glances. Lord Hood noticed the tense atmosphere being projected by the marines.

"Marines, I have an important announcement." said Hood. The docking bay immediately fell silent. Everyone's attention turned to Lord Hood. He cleared his throat and turned to Thel.

"This elite, right here. Is now…. an _OFFICIAL_ ally of the UNSC." said Hood. Whispers suddenly broke from the audience. Some were asking the other's if they had heard Lord Hood correctly while others smiled and stared at Thel curiously. For manners, Thel just smiled back.

"You heard me correct marines, this elite is now an ally. I want you to treat him like a normal comrade _and _a friend. If I hear a word that he gets hurt, I'll make sure that there is the proper punishment. _Understand_?" he asked.

"Sir, yes sir." answered all of them.

"Good, now lets open the pod." said Hood.

Technicians quickly went to the side panel and started fiddling with the controls. Marines positioned themselves in front of the pod and armed their battle rifles. Tense moments ticked by and the tech gave a thumbs up. He pressed a button and the pod _hissed_. It gave out a white smoke that mostly covered the floor. It opened upward and everyone heard something fall from it making a _thud_.

Everyone felt their hair rise from their backs. This all seemed to familiar to them. There was silence, no movement. Everyone looked at each other and one of them signaled the other to check it out. But there was no need as Thel approached the body. He slowly crept to the body that was slowly becoming visible as the smoke dissipated. He knelt beside it and recognized it as an elite. An elite that had half of its mandibles missing.

"What is it!?" asked a marine. Thel stood and said to them all,

"An elite." and added as an afterthought, "A friend."

"A friend?" asked Lord Hood walking up next to him.

"Yes, I know him." answered Thel. Hood scratched his chin.

"All right I want this elite in the medical bay right now." then he turned to a female that only Thel recognized now as Rachelle.

"I want your squad to add him in your watch list got that?" asked Hood.

"Yes sir!" answered Rachelle. Then he turned back to the crowd.  
"Back to work marines!" everyone started moving. The techs returned to their respective places while the marines exited the bay to get some rest. Others gave Thel curious looks while some wary ones. Two medics came to the bay, pushing along a hovering stretcher, and placed Rtas on it. Hood nodded to Rachelle and Thel and he followed the medics out. Jaime and Rick approached the two.

"So you're an ally now ha?" asked Rachelle to Thel. He nodded.

"Yes, I am." Rachelle then asked,

"What made you change?"

"You have opened my eyes to the truth. I have finally realized the error of my ways and I want penitence." he answered. Rachelle smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we had." then Rick asked them,

"You guys hungry." and as if on cue, Thel stomach _rumbled_. He placed his hand on his stomach. Rick, Jaime and Rachelle stared at him amused.  
"Uh…I kinda am." he smiled sheepishly at them.

"Great, then we can all eat _and_ tour you around Cairo at the same time." said Jaime.

"I would be grateful." answered Thel and the four went to the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall wasn't all that full. There were some marines there who were hanging out with their fellow comrades. A few were chatting whilst some were drinking beer. Some of the groups stopped and gave wary glances to Thel as their group entered. A few even made glares at him. He just ignored them and he followed his group.

Rachelle wondered where Rick had gone to when sawhim with his choice in seating arrangements. He had found some booth set at the very back of the room, in an area that few people roamed around. They would have seclusion, and would be away from anyone's direct line of sight. The noise in the room had slowly begun to rise once again, and Thel thanked the heavens for that distraction. He didn't want to be spotlight right now.

The two sat down next to each other while Rick and Jaime stood up.

"Your carnivorous right?" asked Rick to Thel.  
"Yes I Am." he answered.  
"Ok that brings the list down… What do you want to eat?" asked Rick. Thel paused for a moment then said,

"Surprise me, just don't kill Me." he answered jokingly. Jaime laughed and Rick chuckled.

"I'll try not to." said Rick and headed for the cafeteria.

"The usual?" asked Jaime to Rachelle.

"Yup." she answered.

"You keep the seats for us and we'll get the food. We'll be right back." said Jaime and followed Rick.

Thel discreetly observed the two as they left. He had noted that Jaime was the more cheerful person. Rick is the serious but has sense of humor while Rachelle is… He turned his head and looked at Rachelle. Rachelle was looking somewhere and had not noticed that Thel was staring at her. For Thel, Rachelle was somewhat in the middle. Rachelle turned her head and noticed Thel was staring at her. She blushed and asked,

"Why are you staring?" she asked sheepishly. Thel shook his head.

"No reason." answered Thel. Then Thel remembered that he needed to apologize and thank her for her actions.

"I'm sorry." said Thel to her. Rachelle looked surprised. Why was the elite apologizing to her? Was it because of the staring?  
"For what?" she asked.

"For me shouting at you the other day." answered Thel. "That was…wrong of me to do. I hope you accept my apology."

"Apology accepted." answered Rachelle.

"Thank you. Thank you also, for saving my life. Jaime told me that Rick tried to kill me but you stopped him." said Thel. Rachelle blushed.

"Oh that…Uh… I just um… felt the need to um…. do that." she stammered with a smile.

She didn't know why she was stammering but she did. The elite just smiled at her. She didn't actually know what impulse made her do it but she had saved the elite; maybe it was something else… something different entirely that she couldn't put her mind on. She looked up as she saw Rick and Jaime carrying their trays of food.

"Since you guys are big I got you a lot of food. I hope you like it." said Rick placing the food in front of Thel. Rick got him a steak, a slab of fish, and a rotisserie chicken. He used the fork and started eating the fish.

"Any good?" asked Rick. Thel looked at him,

"It's very good, different, but good." he answered.

"Glad to hear." said Rick. Rachelle looked at Rick then to Thel then said,

"We weren't properly introduced were we?" Jaime smiled at her and said,

"He only knows our first names." Rachelle smirked at her.

"Well then… Hi my name is Rachelle Logan, this is Rick Mason and that is Jaime Jowensel. What's your name?" asked Rachelle.

The Sangheili was taken back by the question. Since he first got here, no Human has ever asked for his name before. But here was a human wanting to know him. He looked at the three of them and said,

"My name is-"then he felt his scar make a slight twinge. That's right he was branded with the Mark of Shame. Meaning he was strip of his rank _and _name.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Rachelle. Thel sighed,

"I have no name." he answered. Jaime looked confused.

"You have no name? That's impossible, everyone_ has_ a name." said Jaime. Rick nodded.

"Yeah, you forgot your name or something?" he asked.

"No. It's because…" said Thel but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Is it because of the mark you have on your chest?" asked Rachelle. Thel looked at her surprised.

"H-How did you know?" asked Thel. He never remembered removing his bodysuit.

"One of the medics told me." smirk Rachelle at him.

"So is that the reason why?" asked Jaime. Thel sighed.

"Yes… I was branded with the Mark of Shame when your de…Master Chief, blew up Halo. Being branded means you get strip of your rank _and _your name." explained Thel.

"Wait, you got branded when you were still _part_ of the Covenant right?" Rachelle asked.

"Yes." answered Thel.

"But _now_ your no longer _part_ of the Covenant right?" asked Rachelle. Thel thought for a bit. She did have a point.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Just hear me out. Now that you're no longer _part_ of the Covenant, you're no longer_ bounded_ by their rules and ilk. We can't get your rank back but you can use your name again, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, you're right." Rachelle nodded.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Thel 'Vadam." he had intentionally removed the –ee suffix since he was no longer of the Covenant as she said.

"Nice to meet you Thel." said Rachelle smiling at him. They finished their meals and headed out of the cafeteria. Rick and Jaime left the two, saying they needed to take a shower and get some sleep; Rachelle on the other hand with Thel.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Rachelle. Thel shrugged.

"I don't know, surprise me." Rachelle thought for a moment then said,

"Let's visit the park."

Even though Cairo Station was a space station, there were some specially designed areas that have fauna and even have an artificial roof that showed clouds. These areas were built to help the marines with their homesickness. Other than that it's also the best place to go to relax since it's…peaceful there. Nowadays that with all the bustling activity of the UNSC about the newly discovered Halo, no one was in them.

They proceeded to walk to the park. They chatted all the way. To Thel, this was the longest he went having a good time with a Human. They entered the park and Thel was amazed at the fauna the humans have. They also had the same looking plants back in Sangheilios.

The place reminded him of home. As they went around the park, Rachelle showed Thel the different plants that are native to her hometown. They moved to a new area when Thel noticed a flower, a red flower. He picked it up, carefully due to the thorns, and handed it to Rachelle.

Rachelle said as she looked at the rose, "Thank you. It's beautiful. Would you like to know what kind of flower it is?"

Thel replied, "I would."

Rachelle said as she looked up at the Elite, "A rose."

They went about their business when the intercom suddenly buzzed,

"Will Rachelle Logan along with her squad and the elite report to the medical bay please; ASAP." Thel looked down at Rachelle and said,

"I have enjoyed myself today; especially the company." He paused for a moment then said,

"Would you like to do this again sometime?"

Rachelle replied, "Yes, I would. I enjoyed your company also." then she started heading out.

"C'mon, duty calls." she said as Thel followed him.

They arrived back to the medical bay and found Jaime and Rick there talking to Lord Hood.

"Ah… Thel is it?" he asked. Thel nodded.

"Good, I was wondering if you could go in there and explain the situation to your 'friend'?" asked Lord Hood.

"Gladly." then he opened the door and went in.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Thel quietly closed the door behind him when he saw that Rtas was still sleeping. He sneaked towards him to get a good look at him. _'The Spec Ops Commander hasn't changed one bit.'_ he thought to himself. He grabbed himself a chair and sat next to Rtas. He looked at Rtas while he was sleeping. Hundreds and thousands of questions zoomed passed his head as he wanted know a lot of things. Like what was Rtas doing here? Was he exiled as well? For what reason? What was going on at High Charity?

Thel shook his head at the amount of the entire question piling up inside him. He stood up when he heard Rtas stir. He looked down on him as he opened his eyes. Rtas blinked as the sudden light enter the room. It took him a moment to recognize that someone was standing over him even longer to recognize who it was.

"Thel?" he asked when he finally recognize who it was. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Rtas." he answered. Rtas slowly sat up and looked around the room. Then all the memories flooded back into him; the revelation of the monitor, his planning to go to the humans then Colde's confrontation. Then a thought crossed his mind, Thel was supposedly dead right? Then that must mean…

"Am I dead?" he asked. Thel chuckled.

"No. What are you doing here?" he counter questioned.

"I was looking for you. Halo, the great journey, everything was a lie." answered Rtas. Thel was taken by surprise, how did Rtas know about this?  
"Who told you that?" he asked.

"The Oracle or Monitor himself." answered Rtas.

"Where? How? When?" asked Thel.

"It happened…" began Rtas.

Rtas recounted the event that had taken place over the days. He recounted everything right after Thel was exiled. He told him about trying to change the prophet's decision. He told him about Sesa and their duel; about the monitor explaining everything to him; about Colde confrontation with him on his false mission.

When he finished he asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the human's space station called Cairo Station." answered Thel. Then Rtas looked at him bemused.

"But if this is a _human_ space station, how are you still alive?" he asked. Thel smiled him.

"Long story…" said Thel.

"I have all the time." answered Rtas. Thel sighed and began.

He told him about how he was on Cairo; about him knowing the truth eventually with the help of Rick, Jaime and Rachelle. About him allying himself to the UNSC; this caught Rtas by surprise.

"You _allied_ yourself?!" asked Rtas.

"Yes, I have and they accepted It." answered Thel.  
"Why?"

"It's because, I wanted penitence. I wanted to clear my conscience free from all my horrendous acts on them."

"I see…"

"Rtas you were exiled, were you not?"

"I…was."

"Do you understand that you can no longer go back to High Charity?" he asked. Rtas sighed deeply then answered  
"Yes I do…What am I going to do now?" asked the commander.  
"Well… you could join our cause. When the Admiral named Hood heard my request to join, he only asked for one thing in exchange. He asked that if I were to join, I must give important information on the whereabouts of High Charity. I gladly accepted. The humans want to kill the prophets." answered Thel.

"Really now? Well then I think I can contribute…" answered Rtas. Thel noticed the trail and asked,

"What's wrong?" Rtas sighed.

"My son, I hope he can survive without Me." said Rtas. Thel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He is strong, he can and will soon learn the truth." said Thel.

Then the two of them looked up as the door slid open. Rick and Jaime came in and said to Thel,

"Interrogation time." Thel nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you later." said Thel as he walked out of his room.

"Don't try to do anything funny or we'll _shoot_ you, got that?" he heard Rick ask as the door closed.

He sighed as he managed to convince Rtas to ally with the UNSC. Not only was it useful, but it was also somewhat needed. His intelligence on High Charity was totally outdated. Rtas on the other hand had been on High Charity when he was gone, and he would have surely known where High Charity was headed. He looked up as he saw someone approaching him. It was Rachelle.

"So how did your talk go?" she asked.

"Well, it would seem that I managed to convince him to join our cause." said Thel with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" said Rachelle.

"Yes, it is." answered Thel.

"Hey, I was planning to get some target practice, want to come?" asked Rachelle.

"That would be wonderful. It would seem that I need to get acquainted with your weapons." Rachelle chuckled.

"Follow me."

The two walked down the halls discussing the main differences about their weapons. Thel enjoyed himself once again. It would seem he feels at ease and relaxed when he was with Rachelle. Rachelle on the other hand was thinking of things. She thought to herself, "No man has ever treated me with such kindness and respect." In all her life she was never respected in this manner. Most of the boys, excluding others such as Rick and Jaime, had disrespected her. They treat her like she couldn't hold her ground on the battlefield which was wrong.

The two turned around the hallway and entered the shooting range.

"You know we've go allot of Plasma weaponry we don't use. We _can_ use it; we just don't know how to give it energy. We've managed to snag some pretty well energized plasma stuff. Needlers are no problem since they're re-loadable. Have you ever used a bullet based gun? I'll teach you on those guns." Rachelle patted him on the shoulder and led him into the shooting range.

"Here we go." said Rachelle hefting a crate and opening it. Plasma rifles were stacked on top of each other but were turned off. Thel grabbed one and turned it on. He didn't have a HUD but he could always guess how charged up a weapon is. This was 94. Pretty good; But he decided to use the one with the least charge. There was one at 70 percent. He grabbed a plasma rifle and went to a shooting booth with Rachelle. A target cut in the form of a Sangheili descended.

"Sorry about the target but you _do_ realize that your own race is the enemy now." Rachelle said seriously.

"I do." said Thel sadly. He figured he better get used to the fact that he would have to kill his own kind from now on. He readied the rifle and pumped out some rounds. The rifle whined as he held down the trigger; but before it over heated Thel released the trigger. After a moment he squeezed the trigger again.

"Wow your good." said Rachelle. Thel set the plasma rifle down and said to her,

"Plasma weapons are good but I prefer the energy sword." Rachelle nodded.

"But since we're short on those you should learn how to work Human weapons. They're easy once you get a bit of practice." Rachelle pulled out a SMG and fired bursts from it. The bullet tore through the target with ease and made holes in the wall behind. Once the clip was spent Rachelle released the empty one and slapped in a full magazine. The process of reloading was simple and Thel memorized it fine.

"Your turn." said Rachelle handing the rifle to Thel. Thel took the weapon and fired. The recoil was much harder than he anticipated and missed a few rounds. Rachelle sighed and walked behind him. She did a hugging manner which surprised Thel.

"Uh… Rachelle what are you doing?" she ignored him and grabbed Thel's hand and placed it properly on the gun.

"This is how you hold it, understand?" she asked. Thel was about to fire when the door opened and Jaime went in.

"Hey Rachelle I came to tell-"said Jaime before he saw the two.

"What are you two _doing_?" he asked. That's when Rachelle how close she really was to Thel. She was hugging him close enough that there bodies were pressed together. She could feel the heat radiating of his skin. She quickly let go of him and explained,

"I was um…Teaching how to use um…Human weapons." she explained slightly blushing.

"Uh huh..." said Jaime with a raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and continued his sentence earlier.

"I came to tell you that you should ask him what those weird 'handles' were." said Jaime.

"Oh yeah right…" said Rachelle. She went to the corner and grabbed a small box. She opened it took out a hilt. Thel immediately recognized it as an energy sword.  
"What are these?" she asked.

"Those are energy swords." answered Thel.

"How do you activate it?" she asked as she handed one to Thel.

"Easy, you do this." he placed his hands on the sword and gripped it tightly. He jolted his hand and at the same time applying pressure. The sword made the familiar hiss and the blade erupted from the side.

"You apply pressure as you jolt your hand." explained Thel. Jaime grabbed one onto the side and turned it on.

"Wow." he said admiring the blade.

"How do you turn it off?" asked Rachelle.

"Same procedure." said Thel. He did the same motion as before and the blade turned off.

"Smooth." said Jaime as he turned it off and placed it back onto the box.

"Well, that's what I came in here for. I'm going back to the interrogation room. Try not to do anything…_funny _while I'm gone." said Jaime with a mischievous tone. Thel didn't understand what he meant but Rachelle turned red and glared at him. The two watched as Jaime exited the room. She exhaled as the door closed. Thel looked at her and asked,

"What did he mean, by _funny_?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…It's…nothing." she answered. She didn't want to explain to him what Jaime had _thought_ they were doing. It would be downright embarrassing. She didn't even quite understand why she did it to begin with. It just felt…._nice_ to hug him.

"Ok." responded Thel. The two then continued their target practice. Rachelle grabbed one of the rifles and started firing but she keeps on missing. Thel noticed what was wrong and help her.

"Let me help you." he said and walked behind her. He did a hugging manner which surprised Rachelle. She stood rigid as the elite came up behind her. She could feel his breath. She could feel the radiating of his skin. Thel placed her hand on the plasma rifle correctly and said.

"This is how you hold it, understand?" he asked. Rachelle nodded looking up to the elite. Thel noticed something and asked,

"Rachelle is there something wrong, your face is…red?" Thel let go of her but did not avert his curious gaze. Rachelle quickly looked away and said,

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

Eventually the two finally finished their training session and headed out. Thel was becoming quite tired from all the day's activities and wanted to get some sleep. He yawned then said,

"Um… Where can I get some sleep?" he couldn't go back to the medical bay since he was no longer needed to be there. Rachelle stopped for a moment.

"Hmm… I think we can get you a dorm make a bed to fit you." Rachelle told him.

* * * * *

"So what are you implying?" asked Lord Hood to Rtas. They were back in their office as Hood was interrogating Rtas much like Thel.

"I'm implying that I, Rtas 'Vadum, ally with the humans. I have the same reasons as Thel." explained Rtas. He had made his decision long ago and was saying it now. He wanted penitence for all the wrong doings he has done. Sure, he hated some of the humans for killing his fellow Sangheili in the battlefield, but they have committed much worse.

Hood scratched his chin. "What do we get in exchange for your alliance?" Hood asked.

"Valuable information, which may lead to the destruction of the Covenant." said Rtas with a smirk. Hood raised an eyebrow,

"I like the sound of that. Welcome to the UNSC, what do you plan?" asked Hood.

* * * * *

The sliding doors of one of Cairo's marine dormitories opened, letting Thel and Rachelle in. The room was basic. Two drawers, bunk beds (the bottom specially designed for Thel), a bathroom to the right through a door, two chairs, and a small chessboard on a table between the chairs. Rachelle went in but Thel hesitated in the doorway. She turned around and looked at Thel.

"Thel, come on in. I don't mind you being my roommate. I actually wanted to hang out with you, _more_." It was true. She did like the company of Thel.

"Ok." said Thel walking in.

"Want to play chess?" she asked.

"I don't know how." said Thel sheepishly.

"I'll teach you."

Rachelle opened the chessboard and started explaining the basic concept of Chess; how to move pieces, eat pieces and how to checkmate. Thel find it quite amusing and soon was later engaged in a tight fight between Rachelle. Rachelle was a good fighter but Thel was a first learner. He quickly countered her moves and went on the offensive.

"Checkmate." said Thel moving his queen.

"I was never really good with chess." exasperated Rachelle. Thel comforted her.

"You were good. I just got lucky." Rachelle looked at him.

"You think?" she asked. Thel nodded.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep." said Rachelle.

"I as well." said Thel and he started fixing the chessboard. Somehow as he grabbed some pieces he felt like he was one of them; one of the pieces. The entire war between the Human and the Covenant was like a chess game; and it seems the Covenant has the upper hand. He could say that when he allied with the UNSC another piece spawned at the board to help the humans. He hoped that his alliance will help somehow. Moments later he went to the lower bunk and went under the covers.

"Good night Rachelle." said Thel.

"Good night Thel." she replied.

Thel's mind went over to what he did over the evening. He had eaten with Rick, Jaime and Rachelle. He went with Rachelle and had a good time. Then his thought when over to what transpired back at the shooting range. He remembered how Rachelle had _hugged_ him from behind and how he _hugged_ her back later. Each time his mind went over to Rachelle, he seems to feel fuzzy and warm inside. It was a feeling he usually felt when he was a child; when he was around his loving parents.

Could he be feeling the most sacred of all Sangheili feelings, love, for this Human? Thel could feel it no matter how much he tried to deny it. They were different species. He's a Sangheili and she's a human. It was impossible for them. He knew it was wrong and had to end it. But for some reason he just couldn't get the thought out of his head. He ended his thoughts with that and closed his eyes. Unknown to him Rachelle was also in the same train of thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you Yxme24 for pointing out the 'Ditto' error of mine. I appreciate it.  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Notes: Since I literally changed the plot line of Halo when I exiled Thel and Rtas, don't be surprised when things go...odd and out of storyline because that's how this story progresses.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Rtas walked down the halls off Cairo. He had just woken up from sleep after their battle plans with Lord Hood. The plan was quite simple, go to Delta Halo because that's where High Charity is. Once they got there…well….They haven't thought about that part yet. But they really did need to go to Delta Halo since Miranda has requested some back up.

They were supposed to go in a few hours and Thel was coming with them; along with a few other marines. He strode down the hall with no worry since Lord Hood had already declared to the marines that he was an ally. But that didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder once in a while.

He turned around the corner and bumped into two marines.  
"I'm sorry." he said.

"We're sorry too…wait your Rtas right? Thel's friend?" asked Rick.

"Yes, I am. Have you seen him?" asked Rtas.

"No, we're actually looking for him as well as Rachelle. We were supposed to get suited up for the mission on Delta Halo." said Jaime.

"Let's look for them together." suggested Rtas.

"Ok, I'm Rick by the way and this is Jaime." said Rick.

"Nice to meet you, where do you propose we should look?" asked Rtas.

"Hmm…Rachelle might be in her quarters, lets check it out, with luck we may find Thel." suggested Jaime.

"Lead the way." said Rtas.

The trio went down the halls of Cairo headed for Rachelle's dorm. Along the way Jaime, Rick and Rtas chatted. Jaime asked,

"What happen to your… um…Mandibles?" he asked. Rtas sighed.

"I lost it, when I fought a friend on a mission." said Rtas darkly.

"That must've been hard to fight him?" asked Rick.

"Yes, it truly was. He was a very close friend, kinda like Thel." answered Rtas. Jaime nodded then asked,

"Why do you have white armor?" then Rick added,

"Yeah, because I know that blues are minors, reds are majors while the yellow ones are the commanders. What are you supposed to be?" Rtas looked at him and said,

"I am…_was_ the Spec Ops Commander of the Covenant; a special branch that deals with suicidal missions. We're the equivalent of your Spartan, in a sense." answered Rtas.

"Wow, you must be really good then?" asked Jaime.

"I am, I have to be." said Rtas humbly.

"True, true." said Rick.

* * * * *

Rachelle woke up as her internal body clocked alarmed. It was around 7:00PM already. She rubbed her eyes and heard something snoring. She jumped down the bed and looked at the bottom bunk. There he saw Thel snoring lightly, as he was still asleep. She watched him sleep peacefully. He looked so nice when he was asleep.

She sat next to him and admired the sleeping Sangheili. She smiled as she looked at the flower that was placed on the table. Thel had given it to him yesterday when they were at the park…. Thel. Each time she thinks about him, she feels somewhat fuzzy and warm. She didn't understand what it was but she liked the feeling and wish it wouldn't go away.

She placed her hand on his face and stroked him gently. This prompted the Sangheili to release a faint purr as he liked the feeling. Then that's when Thel's eyes snapped wide open. Rachelle was literally surprised at Thel's speed. He moved in fluidly and was a blur. Before Rachelle could understand what happen, Thel had placed her in a headlock. His body pressed her neck to his hands.

She didn't move as the Sangheili, slowly loosened the headlock.  
"I'm so sorry, Rachelle. Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm ok." answered Rachelle.

* * * * *

They turned around the hallway and ended up at the hallway where Rachelle's quarters were. Jaime knocked on the door.  
"Rachelle, are you in there? Open up." then he knocked. The three waited for a few moments but no one opened the door.

"Maybe Rachelle's not there?" asked Rtas.

"Hmm… That's odd." stated Rick.

"Rachelle goes missing…" said Jaime. Then a realization struck him. What if they were…? A mischievous smile came upon his face. It _was_ possible. Maybe they were hiding something from the rest of them. Something secret, this theory was possible because yesterday he found them in a….intimate position. His smile turned to a grin when the possibilities opened up. Rick noticed his grin and asked,

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. Jaime shook his head.

"Oh…No reason." he replied.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else?" asked Rtas. Rick was about to suggest something when Jaime knocked again.

"I know you're in there! Open up!" he looked up as the door opened. Everyone was surprised to see Thel standing there, rubbing his eyes and asked groggily,

"What is it?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two parties. Thel stared at them and they stared back. And then Rtas broke the ice.

"This _is_ Rachelle's quarters, right?" he asked to Rick.

"Yes it is. Thel _what_ are you doing in there?" he asked. Thel looked at him and said,

"I _slept_ here." he answered.  
"You slept there…" said Jaime. Then he grinned. Rick ignored him and asked,

"Where's Rachelle?" Thel gestured to his back and said,

"At the bathroom." Rtas nodded.

"Thel, do you have armor with you?" he asked. Thel shook his head,

"I was exiled remember?" said Thel. Rtas sighed, how was he to fight if he didn't have any armor of any sort?

"We can fix that." said Jaime. Thel looked at him,

"How?" he asked.

"You'll see. Meet me later at the armory." then he strode of walking. Then Rachelle came up behind Thel.

"Were you looking for me?" asked Rachelle.

"Yes. We're assigned a new mission." said Rick.

"We're going to Delta Halo, to assist in the fight. We're also going to storm High Charity." said Rtas.

"_What?_ High Charity, how?" Thel asked.

"We haven't figured out that part yet, were hoping when we get there we would've though of something." said Rtas with a smile.

"Great, my favorite type of plan, the one where we make it up as we go; why are we going to storm High Charity anyway?" asked Thel. Rtas smiled maliciously.

"To assassinate the prophets and open the eyes of our fellow species." he answered.

"Daunting task is it not?" mumbled Thel.

"Anything's possible." said Rachelle.

"You should get ready, we'll be leaving in a few hours." said Rtas.

"I think we should go visit Jaime and see what he's doing in the armory." said Rick.

"Ok." said Thel.

"I'm going to talk to Lord Hood and asked a few parts of our plan. See you later." said Rtas and he walked down the hall.

The three went to down the halls of Cairo and headed down to the armory. Thel was curios with what Jaime was doing. He had a feeling it had something to do with his armor problem. The door slid opened and they saw Jaime standing before something. It was hanged on a stand.

Thel saw a set of Sangheili armor only it was the same tan as a Marines armor, UNSC was stenciled in big bold black letters on the front and back. Jaime turned around and smiled at them.

"You like it?" he asked. Thel nodded.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"When we _threw_ away the bodies of the dead elites off Cairo, we took a few of their armor sets to study them. When you said you didn't have any armor, I went to the armory and asked for a set. I painted them to mark you as an ally." explained Jaime. Thel approached it and took the helmet. It wasn't like his old Supreme Commander armor but it would do.

"Does it have shields?" he asked.

"Yes, it does." answered Jaime.

"Wait for me here, I'll put it on." said Thel.

After a few moments of clasping the armor to his body, he donned the helmet. Oh how he miss the feeling of wearing armor again. He felt like he was a soldier again…a soldier fighting this time on the right side of the war. The HUD turned on and he could see that his shields were 100%.

"It suits you well." said Rachelle at him.

"Thank you." replied Thel. Then the door hissed open and Rtas strode in. He paused as he saw the Sangheili in front of him.

"Thel?" he asked. Thel waved at him.  
"Wow… that's…different." he said.

"I'm glad you like It." replied Thel.

"I came here to tell you that we are to leave in less than 15 minutes. Armed yourselves up and follow me to the docking bay. Where is your weapons cache?" he asked.

"Over here." said Jaime.

The five started to get themselves some weapons and ammo. Rick and Jaime took a battle rifle, a pistol and a few grenades. Rachelle dual wielded two SMGs while Rtas and Thel grabbed an energy sword and a plasma rifle. The five of them exited and headed to the docking bay. Within moments a ship exited Cairo Station and entered slip space, on board was Thel, Rtas, Rick, Jaime, Rachelle, Dustin Eckowes (commander of the ship) and marines, whom were headed to Delta Halo to act as reinforcements.

* * * * *

Suspended in the air above a great chasm was the Index, wrapped in its sheath. Miranda thought of how to reach the Index and saw a Flood tentacle hanging from the top of a wrecked Enforcer. She grabbed the leathery tentacle and took in a breath to steel her nerves. She hung off the ledge over the deadly chasm and reached for the Index. As her hand came within inches of the sheath the machine whirred and clicked open. He grabbed the precious artifact and said,

"Gotcha." in triumph. She gasped as the tentacle started to slip. She was just about to plummet to her death in the pit but someone grabbed the tentacle at the last minute. She looked up to see Johnson struggling to pull her up.

"You know, your father never asked me for help either." he grunted as she grabbed her free hand and pulled her onto solid ground.

"The Index is secure." she said to him.

"I'll call the guys." He switched on his comlink.

"McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" he asked. There was no response.

"You hear me, Marines!?" shouted Johnson. Still not answer. He shouldered his BR55 and said to Miranda,

"We got trouble." Miranda readied her double M7s.

Then a figure then rushed to Johnson.

"Damn!" he shouted firing a burst, hitting the Colde's shields. He faded into view but ripped Johnson's BR55 from his arms and lifted him in the air. Colde glared into Johnson's face and Johnson did back.

"How ya doin'?" asked Johnson mockingly. Colde growled under his breath and head butted Johnson, knocking him unconscious too.

"Stay down!" yelled Miranda as she let loose with her M7s. They pelted the Commander's shields and made them over charge. Colde grunted as a round hit his hip and he dashed for cover. Miranda stood, looking for the enemy.

"Johnson!" called Miranda. He made no reply. Then Colde leaped from the wreckage, Miranda gasped and turned to fire her M7s but Colde swatted them out of her hands. She was about to react when she was shock waved. Miranda was pulled backward like a rag doll and landed flatly on Tartarus' shoulder.

"Excellent work, Commander; The Hierarchs will be pleased." said Tartarus. Colde had a hand resting on his torso where he had been shot by Miranda.

"The Icon...is my responsibility."

"_Was_ your responsibility; now it is mine." Two Brutes surrounded Colde. Colde looked left and right to the two brutes that were approaching him.

"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." Tartarus readied the Fist of Rukt "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it."

"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head." Colde said to him.

"When they learn?" repeated Tartarus before chuckling wryly. "Fool, they _ordered_ me to do it." Colde reared his head back in horror. Then with a pulse of his gravity hammer, he pushed him off the ledge to fall to their deaths. He blacked out as he fell and wondered if he had died.

* * * * *

The Chief opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and realized something was holding him aloft. He looked at his arms and saw he was wrapped in tentacles. He struggled but the tentacles only tightened their grip, basically a warning for him not to struggle. He understood and did so. He stared as they were lifted up to a massive creatures face.

"What...is _that_?" asked Cortana in disgust. To the Chief's surprise the creature spoke in a guttural voice.

"I? I am a monument of all your sins." it told them. As the Flood creature spoke he breathed out vapors found in Flood infestations then the Chief could hear someone struggling. The Flood creature brought down a Sangheili struggling from his grasps.

"Relax." said the Chief to Colde who paused and looked at him. "I'd rather not piss this thing off." he said jerking his helmet in the creature's direction.

"Demon." growled Colde staring daggers at Spartan-117. The creature huffed and regarded the Master Chief.

"This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded." the creature wrapped a tentacle around the Chief's helmeted head. Then indicated Colde,

"This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded."

"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk." said Colde. The creature replied,

"There is much talk. And I have listened. Through rock, and metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen." He lifted two tentacles, one wrapped around a red Monitor, the other merged with the half-flood torso of the Prophet of Regret. The Chief remembered sticking the grenade to his leg. Somehow the torso came out unscathed. The Monitor immediately laid out pleasantries, like all the machines did,

"Greetings. I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." Then Regret spoke in a raspy hoarse voice, as if struggling.

"And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor most high, Hierarchy of the Covenant!" the Monitor spotted the Master Chief and said in delight,

"A Reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak."

"Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" the Prophet yelled angrily.

"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." the Monitor explained.

"Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!" Regret shouted angrily.

"And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!" the Monitor shouted back. The Flood creature interrupted the bickering Prophet and Monitor,

"This one's containment..." it gave a disgusted huff while lifting the Monitor up slightly. Then he lifted Regret up slightly "And this one's Great Journey are the same." He then lowered both tentacles out of sight, the torso of Regret shrieking in fear and agony. The monster regarded Colde who continued pulling at the tentacles.

"Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before..."

"This thing is right." The Master Chief said to him who looked at him. "Halo is a weapon. The Prophets are making a big mistake."

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, Demon. It _shall _not harm another." Colde growled.

"Bring back the monitor, please." requested the Master Chief the creature chuckled in amusement.

"As you wish, enlightened one." he brought up the Monitor.

"What is the purpose of Halo, 2401 Penitent Tangent?" asked the Master Chief..

"Halo's purpose is to rid the Flood of the galaxy, by terminating all life in the galaxy capable of sustaining the parasite. This Installation has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years, but once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life." Colde was shocked into silence.

"Understand?" asked the Master Chief..

"By the Gods." whispered Colde. "I am such a fool."

"There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found." the creature said, everyone paying attention to it again. He lifted up the Master Chief,

"You will search one likely spot," he then lifted Colde. "And you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers!" the creature exclaimed. The Master Chief and Colde disappeared in teleportation rings.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the name of the UNSC ship; I couldn't think of a good one at the time and I was listening to the song when I was typing the chapter.**

**As I stated in Chapter 11, this story does not follow the original storyline since _EVERYTHING_ changed when Thel and Rtas were exiled.**

* * *

Chapter 12

A UNSC ship,_ Poker Face_, exited slip space. At the bridge stood Dustin, Thel, Rtas, Jaime, Rick and Rachelle. In front of them was the ring world Halo. At the side was the now visible, mushroom shaped ship, High Charity. High Charity floated in space, surrounding High Charity was the Covenant fleet...and they were destroying each other.

"Report!" shouted Dustin.

"Sir, it would seem that there's a raging battle out there." said tech. everyone looked out of the bridge. Outside High Charity seemed to be explosions of some sort.

"Whatever that mess is, we're going in them." ordered Dustin.

"_What!?_ We'll never survived it." questioned Rtas.

"We won't know until we try." said Jaime.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Rick.

"Thel, where is the nearest docking bay in High Charity?" asked Dustin.

"Just below there, in one of the holes." answered Thel.

"You heard the man, head over there." said Dustin.

"This is crazy." said Thel.

They were going to traverse down a path where they seemed to be a crossfire going on. They were about a few meters away when they finally recognized the ships that were battling it out. They were Covenant Ships that were firing on one another. They were so engrossed in their fighting, that they didn't noticed _Poker Face_ slip by them.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Rachelle.

"Got bored, maybe?" asked Jaime.

"Its _possible_." answered Rick.

The ship edged onto High Charity even closer. By now Thel was praying that they won't get shot down by High Charity's defenses. And his prayers were answered, they arrived at the hole that he indicated and they hovered in front of it. There was literally _no one_ taking notice of them. Something was up.

"Ok, what is going on with High Charity?" asked Rtas.

"I honestly don't know, but I hope it keeps going on." said Rick.

"Something big must be going down." said Jaime.

"And we're going to crash It." said Rachelle. Dustin walked over to the PA microphone and said,

"All right Marines, this is the plan. You're going to go in there, kill the prophets and get out. Follow our elite allies, Thel and Rtas, they know where they're going. Dustin out." said Dustin. He turned to the guys and said,

"You know what to do." everyone saluted and went off the bridge.

A few moments later, a pelican came out of _Poker Face_ and headed in to the hole. They entered the docking bay to find a firefight was going on.

"LZ's hot, come out blazing!" yelled the pilot. The pelican turned and the door opened and he yelled,

"Touchdown! Hit it marines!" Everyone immediately sprang into action. But when they got out they were confused on _who _to shoot. One side there were brutes firing their brute shots. On the other, was a mixed group of Elites and grunts; they were battling it all out and did not even give a glance to the newcomers. Then Rtas yelled,

"Fire at the brutes!"

Lead and plasma clashed at the air. The marines easily killed the brutes since they were distracted by the other group. Soon the group of brutes had died down. Immediately Thel and Rtas stood in front of the mixed group. One of them, presumably the leader, stepped up.

"Commander?" he asked. Rtas looked at him.

"What are you doing with the humans!?" he inquired pointing his plasma rifle at the humans.

"They are our allies. What is going on?" asked Rtas.

"Everyone has abandoned their posts when the news came. The brutes have betrayed us, they have murdered the councilors. The great journey is a lie!" exclaimed the elite.

So that explains why the no one was taking notice of them. It would seem a civil war had broken out between the Covenant societies. They were so desperate to extinguish one another they didn't bother with the humans. "We know." replied Thel stepping forward. The elite's eyes widen,

"The heretic…" Thel ignored him and said,

"Listen, we have made an alliance with the humans. They are _our_ allies now. Our mission here is to assassinate the prophets. If you were to kill our fellow humans, we'll make sure we kill you ourselves." The elite was taken aback by the sudden hostility.

"I understand… Is it still possible to join?" asked the elite. The other elites behind him murmured in agreement. Thel and Rtas just looked at each other and smiled.

* * * * *

Outside the High Council Chambers within the Covenant Holy City, two Brute Honor Guards kicked away rioting Kig-Yar and Unggoy, as Truth delivered a speech over the airwaves of High Charity.

"We are, all of us, gravely concerned." within the Chambers the Prophet sat with two Honor guards beside him, Unggoy operated cameras focusing on him from different angles. Mercy stayed off to the side as Truth delivered his propaganda. He continued,

"The release of the parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But, there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice. A moment that all the Covenant should savor." Truth held up the Index in triumph "For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh..." behind one Unggoy camera man two batches of gold rings appear beside each other. The Unggoy turned in surprise as the Demon appeared out of thin air. "... and nothing, not even the Flood, can stop it." the Chief looked down at the shocked Unggoy and said,

"Boo." The Unggoy squealed in terror and flung his hands in the air, releasing his Needler. He scampered away and the Chief caught the Needler. He aimed the weapon at Truth. The two Honor Guards crossed their pikes in front of the Prophets and glared at the two.

"Kill the Demon." Truth ordered. The Prophets and a few Brutes escaped on a gravity lift leaving two Brutes behind.

* * * * *

"Dustin, I think we're going to need more pelicans!" shouted Thel over the radio.

"Just tell you're elite friends not to shoot us down, or will all be screwed!" responded the commander.

"Don't worry we already contacted our fellow warriors not to shoot you down and your fellow humans." said Z'jo 'Evanam (He was the elite earlier).

"I'll hold you to that." said Rtas. They were still in the docking bay and they were herding massive numbers Sangheili families onto the available pelicans. These were the 'civilians' on High Charity.

"Thel c'mon we got a prophet to kill!" said Jaime over the radio.

"Z'jo, you're in charge here. Get these civilians out of here." ordered Thel.

"Yes sir!" responded Z'jo.

Thel ran towards Rtas, whom were waiting for him along with Rachelle, Jaime and Rick. The five of them went on followed by a couple of marines and Sangheilis. They entered the Holy City and Thel asked,

"What is it?"  
"Contact!" shouted Jaime.

Everyone looked to where he pointed and found Brutes with jackals. They ran ahead cutting down brutes as they go. High Charity was in chaos, dead bodies were littered everywhere. Soon their number dwindled to ten as a few of the marines and the elites were killed by the brutes.

They ran to a door and it hissed open. Rtas, Rick, Thel and two marines managed to step in before the door suddenly closed. The light blinked red meaning it was lock.

"What gives!?" shouted Jaime over the radio.

"The door has locked, you'll have to find another way in." said Rick.

"Great! Ok you guys go ahead, we'll just have to catch up." said Jaime.

Thel felt bad leaving them behind but they had to. They moved on, killing brutes. Sometimes they even had to fall back due to sheer number of the Brutes attacking them. Soon the two marines had died and Rtas, Rick and Thel were left to survive.

They went through a door and ended up on a hallway with gunfire. Thel peeked at the corner and saw a brute was shooting someone. He was wearing a green armor. The Master Chief used his carbine and shot the brute to death. He jumped down and ran towards them. Thel walked out of the hallway and stood in front of the Chief. He was about to say, 'Don't Shoot.' When the Chief took out his pistol and slammed it down Thel's jaw.

"Chief wait, Thel's with us!" shouted Rick

The Chief stood there in silence the pistol still in a position where he could kill this elite. Then his eyes traveled down the elite's armor. He noticed that it had the letters UNSC stenciled on it.

"Come on now. We got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other." said Rick. Cloud slowly removed the barrel of the pistol from under Thel's jaw. Thel glared at him.

"Were it so easy." said Thel. The Chief turned to Rick and asked,

"Marine what are you doing here?"

"Long story sir, no time to explain; we need to find the prophets and kill them. Have you seen them?" said Rick.

"No." then a voice said over the speaker system.

"I think I have." It was Cortana.

"Where?" asked Rtas.  
"Follow my directions and you'll be able to cut them off." said Cortana.

"Time to move; Chief new mission, assassinate the prophets." said Rick. The Chief nodded.

* * * * *

Tartarus along with two brute honor guards walked down the path headed for the three phantoms. Johnson was being herded by a brute while Miranda was guarded by the other whom was holding the Monitor.

"Split them one in each phantom." said Tartarus. The brutes followed and they separated.

Tartarus went up to the two prophets and knelt.

"The hopes of the Covenant rest on your shoulders chieftain." said Truth, handing the index to him.

"My faith is strong. I will _not_ fail you." said Tartarus accepting the index. Then all of them looked up as they saw infections forms, hundreds of them, ran towards them. Truth and Mercy backed away towards the edge, away from the phantoms because the flood was seemingly attracted to it. Tartarus crushed the infection forms along with his fellow brutes. After dealing with that Tartarus boarded his phantom and went ahead.

The two brute honor guards approached Truth and Mercy and was about to escort them when a Fuel rod blast, whizzed by them. The shot hit the two phantoms square on and it disabled its engines. The engines failed making the phantoms fall to the edge. The honor guards looked to where the shot came from and found that it came from Rick who was holding a Fuel Rod gun.

"DANG! I always wanted to do that!" the honor guards ran at them while Truth and Mercy fired at them with their hover thrones. The fight was practically easy, since they only had four enemies to deal with. Thel armed his energy sword and ran up to the brute. He killed him instantly in one lunge. Then his eyes moved to the prophets. He was immediately filled with anger and wanted revenge.

He jumped at them and he managed to cling onto Truth's chair. Rtas did as well and he clung onto Mercy's. The two of them punched the prophets and they were thrown of their chairs. Mercy died instantly as Rtas punch hit him hard in the face while Thel's was just a body shot. Truth landed on crumpled heap to the floor and a flood form infected him. Thel jumped down and picked up the limping body of Truth by the throat.

"Your kind, never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." said Truth.

Then another voice spoke through Truth's mouth a strange pink mist fluttered out!

"False hopes, beacons for the deluded!" said Gravemind.

Thel tightened his grip. The prophet was infected!

"I will have my revenge, on a prophet! Not a plague!" said Thel

"My feet tread the path! I shall become a god!" exclaimed Truth.

"You will be fooled, nothing more." said Gravemind. Thel pulled the prophet into a standing position as a tentacle shot out of his right cheek!

"I AM TRUTH!! THE VOICE OF THE COVENANT!!! ACK!"

Thel enclosed his grip cutting the prophets wind pipe! Then he spoke in a deadly voice.

"And so, you must be silenced!"

Then he thrust his energy sword into the prophet's chest. The blade went straight through the prophet's chest and then he removed it with a flourish. As the prophet fell to the floor Thel took several deep breaths then loosed a mighty roar of victory! The prophets and the Covenant were dead.

Rick, who watched the 'show' along with the Master Chief and Cortana, spoke to his radio and said,

"Mission Accomplished: Prophets are dead. I repeat, DEAD!"

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Note: Like I said in my Blog, _MY_ characters (the ones who make Cameo's) have no relation to other canon characters in the story they cameo in _UNLESS_ told otherwise.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Standing tall within a beautiful valley was Delta Halo's Control Room. The control room looked very similar to the one on Installation 04, just in a different environmental setting.

Up on a high ledge, a gold ring sprouted out of the air, letting Colde drop to the ground. He stumbled slightly as he hit the ground unexpectedly.

Colde rubbed his arm and looked around. Colde found a plasma rifle on a rock picked it up. A path led to an area where an apparent fire fight was happening. Plasma bolts and detonating Brute Shot grenades exploding in the distance. He ran down the path and picked up an energy sword as well and found a couple of brutes.

He fired off his plasma rifle and it pelted the brutes shield. He lobbed a plasma grenade and it landed on of the brutes. It panicked and ran around in circles. The grenade detonated and it killed off. More brutes ran towards him but he just sliced and diced them. Colde continued on his bloody rampage killing of the brutes he could find. But along the way he found the bodies of more elites. He made his way up slope covered in brutes. They let loose a heavy fire on him but he still made it to the path to the top. It was guarded by four brutes and two captains. He stealth and slipped behind them; he cut one of the captains down with his energy sword, and then he cut down the second. The other two were no match for his superior sword skills. He ran up the path and ... WHAM!

A fist caught him in the chest shattering his shields and sending him tumbling down the path to lie in the fetal position holding his stomach! The brute captain leapt down the path and was running at him. He raised his weapon ready to deliver the killing blow to Colde.

But it never came. The brute stumbled then fell down dead. The shooter was an elite. His armor was drenched in blood and he was gasping for breath.

"Commander your alive!" exclaimed the elite. Colde looked up and recognized that it was Olut 'Fulgal.

"More or less." he said as he stood up.

"By the prophets... What have these brutes done!" said Olut.

He looked at Colde anger plain on his face, his eyes a blaze.

"They have shed our brother's blood! And for that they must die!" yelled Olut.

"Agreed." said Colde.

Suddenly there came a whine and drop pods landed. Out of them came more Sangheilis that acknowledged the presence of the Commander.

"Come on there are plenty more brutes out there to kill!" yelled one.

"Come on everyone let's go!" said Colde.

They ran through a door in the cliff face into a room filled with more dead warriors along with grunts. Their anger grew as they looked on the slain. They ran to another door and everyone drew their swords. Olut laughed,

"Charge!!!!"

The elites all knew one thing. This was war! A Covenant civil war! They all just hoped they would come through alive.

Colde cut down another brute, its blood splattered the floor and walls. The small group of elites had slowly grown to include one more nobody spec ops and a pair of grunts. The brutes couldn't stop their rapid advance for the life of themselves.

They entered a room with a sloping ceiling and galleries. Suddenly plasma shots were fired. Every one ran for cover.

"We have to clear those galleries come on!"

They leapt down killing the enemy warriors beneath them. With the room finally cleared everyone rushed forwards to continue their vengeful rampage.

The small group of elites clambered out the door. Clear skies greeted them along with an entire squad of brutes and jackals. Colde opened up with his plasma rifle and then rushed forward, energy sword in hand. The others quickly joined in the melee. To there shock one of the grunts went down from a shot gun shell! The brutes were using human weapons.

"Watch for shotguns." yelled Olut.

"Got it!" replied Colde. They fought their way over to a large structure. All of them entered it and met more resistance inside. They rushed in killing every resisting being.

"Keep up the pressure!" yelled an elite.

They entered through another door and they came upon a ledge. Below them were more brutes and jackals. Colde activated his active camouflage and jumped down. He killed the brute with one swipe and stuck the other with a plasma grenade.

Eventually they got out of the structure and came upon fresh air again. Suddenly there came a shout from behind him.

"Wraith! Colde take cover!!" shouted Olut.

Then Colde had an idea to help tip the tide of this battle. He ran towards onto the wraith drawing his energy sword. He thrust them into the wraiths cock pit. He heard the brute in side gurgle as the blade cut through it. He slashed open the top of the wraith and yanked out the dead body. He clambered in and set to work trying to figure out the controls.

He was a Spec Ops Commander not a field master. He had never trained in how to use a wraith. He quickly got the gist of it however. He brought it about (although he was a bit clumsy) and fired! The bell blue mortar crashed down on the patch of shadows where Olut and the elites were firing. He heard the brutes in hiding scream as they were flash fried.

They came upon a path where Colde was forced to abandon the wraith. There were more enemies in them but they just took them all out. They ran up the path and through a tunnel. Inside was the largest of all the armories in the entire area. Shotguns and human helmets lay in a pile and carbine, sniper, and beam rifles lay in another. There were two fuel rod guns on a table. Colde sighed as he saw the warriors examine the weapons.

"Take them if you wish." said Colde. They looked at him confusion plain on their faces. They mostly took the carbine and beam rifles but Olut took the fuel rod gun. They exited the room and found themselves face to face with an army of brutes. All of them started firing and Olut fired his Rod gun.

The Brutes flew to the air to the result of the explosion.

"Smooth." said Colde.

"Thank you." replied Olut.

They ran on through a cave filled with a few brutes. The brutes were no match for the group. They came out of the cave to open skies. He sighed taking in the untainted air. Suddenly he heard a sound of terrible foreboding he whirled around to see a wraith closing in on them. Colde raised his plasma rifle knowing he was screwed. Then the hatch open.

Everyone was deadly silent as the wraith's hatch opened. His rifle trained on the area just above the hatch. But instead of a Brute Captain came out, an elite instead. His armor was covered in grim and blood. He looked at Colde in surprise and wonder. Colde recognized him as the elite that gave him the 'If-looks-could-kill-stare' back at High Charity when he came back after his exile mission.

"By the rings, Commander!" he exclaimed. Then his expression changed from surprised to anger.

"Commander…" he said again but this time with venom. He went out of the wraith and jumped down. He walked towards Colde, staring daggers at him, and fist clenched. Before Colde could comprehend what he was going to do, the elite punched him. The force sent him stumbling towards the ground. The elite was about to pounce on him when Olut grabbed him and restrained him.

"What is wrong with you!?" yelled Olut. The elite tried to struggle but two more elites restrained him. Colde coughed on the ground and he stood up. He approached the struggling elite and asked,

"What the hell was that for?!" The elite looked at him then said,

"You killed my father and you stole his rank!!!" he shouted. Colde was taken back. He never killed any Sangheili other than heretics. What did he meant by this?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"N'kev…N'kev 'Vadumee." he answered. It all fell into place.

"I didn't kill your father." said Colde.

"Liar! You exiled him! To the Humans!" he yelled at him. This was true. He did exile him to the humans and by doing that he gave the Sangheili a death sentence.

"I'm sorry." apologize Colde.

Suddenly there came a humming sound. They looked up to see two phantoms fly over head. One of them broke from the other and flew of to the large structure behind the wraith. It was the same building Colde had seen when he had arrived. The phantom hovered over a platform in front of a large door. Out of the bottom gravity lift, came a lopsided figure. Colde lifted his rifle and zoomed in on the figure.

Even from this distance there was no mistaking the figure he was looking at. Tartarus. He was griping in one hand a human and the other the monitor. He paused on the door step as two more brutes hopped down from the phantoms.

He sniffed the air and gritted his teeth he could smell the battle and the nobodies. He walked inside with his captains and body guards. Colde stared at the structure with wonder. It seemed as though the valley had been built solely for its protection.

"What is that place?" he asked. N'kev sighed.

"Where the councilors were meant to view the restoration of the icon; am the start of the great journey." he answered.

Unbidden the words of the Gravemind floated through Colde's mind.

'There is still time to stop the key from turning.'

He looked up at N'kev then said,

"I must get inside!" N'kev snorted.

"Get in."

* * * * *

The Master Chief walked up to Thel and Rtas. The two of them looked at him and he looked back. Then the three of them stared into the distance. It was one of those 'moments'. Rick scowled as he saw the three were doing. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"…Um hate to break it to you but we need to get out of here." said Rick.

"I agree." said Cortana. The three nodded and ran back to them. Then, out of nowhere, a Pelican crashed behind Thel, Rtas and the Chief. Then Flood forms, infections and combats, charged them. Everyone immediately started firing.

"Flood controlled drop ships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library... that 'Gravemind'... used us. We were just a diversion. _In Amber Clad_ was always its intended vector. We need to get out of here!" shouted Cortana. The Master Chief reached for Cortana's hologram but she said,

"No. Yank me later when we're a few feet near the ship. You need the distance shortened since I'll time-detonate _In Amber Clad's_ reactor. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work." Cortana explained. The Chief nodded.

"Let's go." said the Chief.

They raced down the halls of Cairo and fought the flood. Along the way Thel radioed Z'jo,

"Z'jo, radio some of your ships to pick up survivors on Halo because we're going to blow it up in a few moments."

"Yes sir!" replied Z'jo over the side.

"Come on." Thel, Rick, Rtas followed the Chief out of the room and into the hall. They ran into more mutated Sangheili and dispatched them. They went out into the second room and saw jackals and grunts being killed by the disfigured Sangheili. Thel and the Chief avoided the enemies before they could notice them and went into a room. They were on a ramp that had a floor at the bottom. This time it was two Marines that were being chased by the monsters. Thel's insides knotted when he recognized one of them.

"Rachelle!" he shouted. She looked up at him with relieved eyes but she fell backwards as a tentacle was swung at her. The other marine, who looked vaguely familiar, pulled her back and up again, while firing his rifle. Thel jumped down and rushed the disfigured Sangheilis that were trying to hurt Rachelle. One turned on him and was about to swing its tentacle but Thel grabbed the tentacle and ripped it off and threw it to the side. He then kicked the monstrous Sangheili in the side of the head hard enough to decapitate it.

Thel roared in fury as he was hit from behind. A good chunk of his shields were brought down. Another hit from beside him. When he turned to face the two threats he was hit from behind again, this time his shields gave out. Now a fourth one had come and they sandwiched Thel in. He roared in pain as a razor sharp tentacle cut the back of his neck. The other ones pounced on him and brought him to his knees. He nearly wretched, these things stank to high heaven. They gurgled and spat and disgusting pus oozed off of them and into Thel's wound. He growled in anger and his will to survive took over.

He activated his energy sword and it flared to life. He lifted it up and broke through the bodies on top of him. To the Chief, Rachelle, Rtas, Rick, Jaime he looked like he just materialized out of the pile of bodies atop him. Shooting the monsters didn't stop them from piling onto Thel. But obviously being cut in half did. Thel kicked a Sangheili monster backward and Jaime finished it off with a few rounds into the head.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachelle jogging up to Thel who rose shakily to his hooves.

"Yes I think so." he said. Rachelle sighed in relief and to everyone's surprise (especially Thel) she hugged him. Unsure what to do he pat her back and said,

"Uh you're welcome." was all he could think to say, since he thought she was hugging him for helping him and Jaime. Rachelle then let go of him, her face beat red.

"I-I'm sorry I-" she stuttered.

"No-uh that's-uh-it's fine I-uh-don't mind." said Thel awkwardly, his face turning violet.  
"Sorry to break the moment, but WE'RE LEAVING!" shouted Jaime. The two of them looked at him and broke apart.

They all rushed back to the docking bay earlier. They managed to get pass the most heavily flooded areas with the help of Cortana. They were at the last door when Cortana appeared on one of the holo pedestals.

"Chief, yank me. When you do, the engines on this ship will begin heating up. After two hours it'll overload causing a massive explosion, like at the Autumn." said Cortana. The Chief placed his hand on the pedestal and Cortana transferred.

"Let's go." said the Chief. The six went through the door and arrived at the docking bay. The pelican was there along with Z'jo who was shouting at them,

"COME ON!" he then primed a plasma grenade and lobbed it. It soared into the air and landed inside the room they were recently in before the door closed. It exploded killing the flood that were chasing them. Everyone literally jumped in as the pelican doors closed. It took off and they were finally free from High Charity. The pelican made its way back to _Poker Face_.

* * * * *

The sound of plasma fire came to their ears as Colde finished off the brutes. They arrived at the ledge where the Scarab was supposed to be, but it was gone. Behind them, the Scarab stood, its eye fixed on them.

"Listen. You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you." said Johnson.

"Agreed." responded Colde.

"Well if we don't do something quick, the pony tails going to activate this ring and were all gonna die

"Tartarus has locked himself inside the control center." he replied. The eye cannon spun and widened.

"Well I just happen to have a key. Come on grab a banshee and give me some cover. There gonna know we're coming. The rest of you hop in." said Johnson. Above them several Banshees flew down and landed near them. The Sangheili within stepped out and said,

"Here, Commander, take my Banshee." Colde took the banshee whilst, Olut, N'kev and the other Sangheilis went in the Scarab.

It was hard for Colde to maneuver the banshee since he wasn't trained on it. But eventually he learned and was soon doing attacks and swift dodges. Then finally after several bold attacks that were easily repelled they came against the control room doors. The only thing in their way, a third dozen wraith tanks and one phantom; Johnson blew the phantom to pieces with the main gun.

It wasn't even a fighting chance for the phantom against the mighty scarab. Thel bombed the wraiths with his fuel rod gun and watched with some delight as they exploded. Finally all that remained was the door itself.

"Get clear!" shouted Johnson. The scarabs cannon charged. "Hey bastards! Knock knock!"

The scarab's cannon fired! The massive stream of boiling plasma struck the main doors of the control room and shattered the shields meant to stop any attacker. Then Johnson fired a second shot. The doors exploded. Colde shot towards it while the scarabs crew piled out to find a way to cross the wide (not to mention deep) pool of water. That was a scarabs weakness they didn't do well in water. Colde went on a head praying he wasn't too late.

Tartarus was really getting pissed off. The human who had to activate the ring was being completely uncooperative. To make matters worse the monitro would not stop talking about how he should be careful or just be nicer.

"Come, human it is easy. Take the icon in your hand." said Tartarus.

She didn't do anything but roll her eyes. He gritted his teeth in anger and slammed his fist into the console.

"AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!!!!!"

"Please use caution! This reclaimer is delicate." said the monitor.

"ONE MORE WORD ORACLE AND I'LL RIP YOUR EYE'S OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!!!" shouted Tartarus.

He tightened his grip on her shoulder and she grunted in pain. He drew close to her ear.

"Which is nothing compared to what I'll do to you…"Miranda's eyes widened in fear. Then they heard a few silent foot steps. Then a voice Tartarus had thought he would never hear again.

"Tartarus stop!" Tartarus eyes widened in anger and shock.

"Impossible." he murmured.

"Put down the Icon." Colde said to him. Tartarus turned to him fully

"Put it down, and disobey the Hierarchs?" he asked.

"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." Colde reasoned with Tartarus. His Brutes became angry at that statement and advanced, but Tartarus signaled them to stop.

"Take care, Commander, what you say is heresy!" Tartarus said to him.

"Is it?" asked Colde. He looked at 343 Guilty Spark "Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" Without hesitation the Monitor said,

"Collectively, the seven-" but Tartarus grabbed the Monitor and jerked him around,

"Not another word!" he roared.

"Please," said a new voice. The Brutes looked up to see Sergeant Johnson, N'kev and Olut approach. "Don't shake the light bulb."

The Brutes advanced but Johnson raised the beam rifle he was carrying, and pointed it directly at Tartarus' head. He yelled,

"If you wanna keep your brains inside your head, I'd tell your boys to chill!" Tartarus raised his hand and barked a command to stop them. Johnson looked at Colde.

"Go ahead, do your thing." Colde looked back at the Monitor.

"The Sacred Rings." he said to him. "What are they?"

"Weapons of last resort. Built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless." the Monitor recited.

"Those who made the Halos, what happened to the Forerunners?" asked Colde, knowing the answer.

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned." the Monitor continued. Tartarus felt sick inside.

_How could this be?_ He thought.

"Would you like to see relevant data?" asked the Monitor. Colde ignored him and said,

"Tartarus...the Prophets have betrayed us." Tartarus grabbed 343 Guilty Spark and drew his hand back to throw, but held. The others had their weapons on him, but paused as well. A thousand things were racing through Tartarus' mind. Were the Prophets lying? No, they said so themselves...but that couldn't mean anything. Maybe the Forerunner story was as phony as the human religions.

In the end, he settled on one thing. He let out a breath of despair and let the Monitor go.

"Chieftain?" asked one Brute.

"He's right." Tartarus whispered in sorrow.

"He can't be." said the same Brute. Tartarus gave the Icon to Miranda.

"Do what you like with it, save for inserting it into the computer." he said to her quietly.

"Fools!" roared another Brute, the one that had questioned Tartarus. He grabbed Miranda's wrist and forced her to insert the Index into the Control Panel. Miranda quickly evaded his grip and threw the index to the air. Everyone's eyes followed except Tartarus. He was angry at the brute that tried to activate Halo. He charged up his gravity hammer and swung it to the brute; the brute flew to the air and hit the wall.

Miranda reached out her arm and caught the Index. For safe keeping she placed it in her pocket. Then an elite burst into the room.

"Ma'am and Sirs! We need to get out of here, High Charity will explode in 1 unit taking Halo with it!" he shouted. Everyone looked at each other then back at him, and then Johnson said,

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Miranda, Johnson, N'kev, Olut, Colde and a couple others were on the phantom heading out of Halo. The brutes were on a different phantom. They had agreed ride on the UNSC frigate, _Poker Face_. Along the way, the elite pilot had explained to Miranda the situation, like what happened on High Charity.

"Thank you for your cooperation." thanked Miranda to Colde.

"It was the least we could do. We've been killing you humans in cold blood for so long, it was time for a change." replied Colde.

"Would it be possible if we were to make an alliance?" asked Miranda. Colde pondered about it and looked at the some of the elites. N'kev and Olut were engaged in a conversation on some marines while Johnson was talking to an elite.

"That sound nice." said Colde.

"Indeed it is." replied Miranda.

A few minutes later the phantom arrived on _Poker Face_ and everyone disembarked. Miranda headed down towards the bridge to see the commander, Dustin and tell them to head back to Cairo.

* * * * *

_**Earlier the hour…**_

Everyone was silent and was breathing heavily as the pelican headed out. The Master Chief was sitting still (sleeping maybe?) at the corner of the pelican. Rick and Jaime were both slumped together and had closed their eyes. Z'jo was at the pelican's cockpit along with Rtas and the pilot.

At one corner sat Thel along with Rachelle. Rachelle was leaning on Thel's chest and was sleeping soundly. Thel himself couldn't believe how comfortable she was on him. Thel's mind wavered back to the scene after he had finished off the flood. Rachelle had hugged him but he understood that it wasn't because he had saved her and Jaime. It was something else.

'_Was she really worried about me?_' asked Thel to himself. The thought of her worrying about him made him smile.

The pelican went towards _Poker Face_'s docking bay. The ship shuddered as it parked itself. The lights switched on and everyone stirred as the pelican's door opened. Thel looked around at the docking bay. The bay…no the ship was buzzing with activity. Everywhere he looked he could see a fellow Sangheili or human talking with one another.

"We're finally here." said Rick standing up and stretching.

"..Ugh…" said Jaime standing up.

Everyone piled out of the pelican and stood at the side.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be at the quarters getting some sleep." said Jaime.

"I'm coming with you." said Rick and the two walked off.

"I as well." said Rtas.

"You can say that again." said the Chief and Z'jo. Rachelle and Thel just stood there and watched their group disperse. Thel groaned as he felt a cut on his neck began to pain. Rachelle looked at him and noticed the cut.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine, its ok." assured Thel.

"No, it's not ok. We need to go to the medical bay." said Rachelle as he grabbed Thel's arm and dragged him.

Thel just sighed as she dragged her down the halls towards the medical bay. But when they did arrive there the medical bay was filled with elite civilians whom were being treated for their wounds. The doctors were too busy to even notice them.

"Fine, I'll patch you up myself." said Rachelle as she grabbed a first aid kit. Thel just rolled his eyes. He was amazed by her determination. Rachelle took him to one of the quarters that were specially designed for him. The door opened to reveal almost the same layout back at dorm they had at Cairo.

"Sit down, Thel." ordered Rachelle. Thel followed her order and sat the lower bunk. He removed his helmet as Rachelle sat down next to him. She opened the first aid kit and took out the bandages when Thel asked,

"Why are you doing this?" he asked turning his head to her. Rachelle turned her head to face him.

"It's because you're my friend and friends take care of one another." explained Rachelle.

"Oh, thank you for considering me as a friend." said Thel. Rachelle nodded and she started treating his wounds.

"There we go. All done." said Rachelle to Thel. Thel looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." said Thel.

"You're welcome. Good night Thel." then she hugged him.

"Good night Rachelle." he hugged her in return. They were like that for a few moments until Thel said nervously,

"You can let go of me now." Rachelle let go of him and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Thel nodded. She climbed to her bunk and began to sleep. Thel feeling tired lied down and soon was asleep.

…_**Present Time.**_

Thel woke up early that day. He sat up and yawned. He could hear Rachelle snoring lightly up above them. He stood up and stretched. He felt the call of nature and went to the bathroom. After washing his hands he looked at the shower and unzipped his jumpsuit.

A few minutes later Rachelle woke up. She stretched and went down the bunk. She looked at Thel's bed. He wasn't there. _'Maybe he already went and got some breakfast.' _said Rachelle to herself. She stretched and felt the urge to shower. She approached the bathroom door groggily.

She opened the door and noticed running water. The sudden light blinded her for a moment and she blinked until her eyes focused. When it did focus she noticed that there was a figure in front of her. Showering, minding he's own business. It took her a millisecond to realize who it was and she quickly shouted,

"Nyaaah! I'm SO SORRY!" she covered her eyes and rushed out of the door and closed it.  
"Rachelle! What's wrong!?" asked Thel through the other side.  
"Why didn't you lock the door?" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry I forgot." said Thel sheepishly. She sighed deeply and tried her best to get the snapshot she got of Thel's backside showering. Water drops drizzling down onto torso… muscled…. Firm… She shook her head to stop the thoughts.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Rachelle stood up opening the door. Door slid open to reveal standing on the other side.

"Rachelle have you seen Thel?" he asked. Then his eyes went to Thel who just came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waste, looking at him. Rachelle looked at Jaime as he looked at Rachelle, Thel then back again.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Jaime like a little girl.

"YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM WITH _HIM_ AGAIN_!_" he yelled pointing at Thel. Thel was surprised at Jaime's reaction as well as Rachelle.

"Yes I slept in the same room with _him_. Thel." said Rachelle. Jaime covered his mouth with his hands.

"I just came to tell you, that we're eating breakfast at the mess hall at Cairo, we'll exit slip space in just a few minutes."

* * * * *

Lord Hood was standing in front of the bridge of Cairo; they were still waiting about the news of _Poker Face _and the mission. Then suddenly a tech jumped up and yelled,

"Sir, twenty-six Covenant ships coming out of slip space five hundred kilometers off the port side and a UNSC ship." Lord Hood looks around the bridge knowing the Cairo couldn't take another assault of that magnitude then says, "Put it on screen."

"Sir, we are being hailed." said the tech.

"On screen," ordered Lord Hood.

The view screen on the bridge flickered to life with the face of a commander smirking at them.

"Lord Hood. Assassination of the Prophets, Mission Accomplished. The Covenant ships are our allies." said Dustin. Lord Hood, not believing his ears; he was about to say something when Miranda came to the screen along with Colde.

"Lord Hood, you can trust the Elites. They helped us stop Halo from firing. Now they are here to help us again. Lord Hood the Elite's eyes have been opened. They are truly sorry for what they did to the Human race. They have vowed never to harm another Human." Colde nodded and said,

"We truly are." Lord Hood nodded.

"Good, will mark the Covenant ships as allies. You can dock in Cairo with no worries of being shot down."

* * * * *

The bridge on the _Poker Face_ was a very busy place. Communications were coming and going. Coordinates were being received and sent. Every place Sangheili and Humans were getting everything ready. To the Sangheili it felt like a homecoming. They were now excited to see Humanity. Their hearts were heavy because of the way they tried to kill off their brothers, but now that has all changed. They are ready to prove themselves as a means of repayment.

The _Poker Face _docked on Cairo along with the other Covenant Ships. Rtas, Jaime, Rick, Thel and Rachelle walked of the ship. It felt good to be back on a familiar base. They were about to head off when they heard a voice behind them.  
"Father?" Rtas turned around and saw his son, N'kev.

"Son!" he then ran up to him and hugged him. Rtas couldn't believe his son was still alive, and to think they were on board the same ship but never met! Then another Sangheili walked up to the two and said,

"Commander." Rtas looked up and saw Colde.

"I'm sorry…for everything." said Colde bowing his head. Rtas stared at him long, cold and hard then said,

"Apology accepted." Colde smiled.

Everyone went on their way. Rtas was with his son along with Colde. Just as they planned, they went to the mess hall to get some breakfast. They ate in relative chatter as they recounted the events that took place yesterday. When they did finish, Rick and Jaime walked off saying they wanted to do some target practice.

"Want to go to the park?" asked Rachelle. Thel nodded.

They reached the park a little bit later where they sat and looked at the fauna. Thel found himself talking freely to Rachelle while she did back. They talked about the fauna mostly and what would be the outcome of things. Then Thel asked Rachelle,

"Why were you worrying about me back at High Charity?" he asked. Rachelle sighed.

"It's because…" said Rachelle. She couldn't bring herself to confess to Thel about her feelings for him. Thel looked curiously at her.

"I hope you don't find me silly for saying this…" said Rachelle looking at him.

"I will never find you silly." Rachelle inhaled then began.

"It's because, I was worried about you Thel. When those flood sandwiched you, I though you were going to die; especially when we got separated. I kept saying to myself, 'He'll be ok'." Tears were welling up her eyes. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I've started to have feelings for you Thel…and I know that we can't be physically together. What I'm trying to say is…I love you Thel." she confessed.

Thel was shocked at the confession of Rachelle. Could he be feeling the most sacred of Sangheili feelings, love, for this Human? Thel could feel it no matter how much he tried to deny it. He gulped as he responded.

"Rachelle I was also worried about you. I could never know how to cope if you were to die. It would mean my life would shatter…each time I think, you somehow pop up. I always feel nervous when you leave my sight. I don't want t lose you. I also have feelings for you. I love you too Rachelle." he said.

Rachelle stood and took Thel by the hand. She closed her eyes and kissed Thel on the forehead. Thel stood then asked, "What did you do?"

Rachelle replied, "A kiss. We do that to say I love you."

Thel bent down and wiggled his mandibles on the back of her neck. Rachelle squirmed and said, "What is that you are doing?"

"That is what we do to show and say I love you." Thel whispered in her ear.

Thel and Rachelle spent the entire hour expressing there love for one another. That was when until they Thel was called on the intercom to head to the ceremony hall.

The two headed there and found a lot of marines and aliens alike. Miranda, Rtas, Lord Hood, Colde were on the stage, a large piece of paper was in front of them. Thel immediately realized what they were doing. They were signing the alliance terms. Thel proudly walked up and stood among them. Lord Hood said a speech involving that the alliance would last forever and prosper. Afterwards they signed the alliance paper, and everyone rejoiced.

* * * * *

After the signing Thel walked down the stage, along with Rtas, and went towards Jaime, Rick and Rachelle.

"We're all allies now eh?" asked Jaime.

"Indeed." said Rtas.

"Why don't we celebrate, c'mon I buy you all a drink." said Rick.

"Ok." said Rachelle.

The gang went to the mess hall where it was filled with elites and humans. Everyone was having a goodtime as they celebrated the alliance of the humans to the Sangheilis. There were some humans only group and Sangheilis but the majority was mixed groups.

The gang had a great time. Everyone drank beer and they all slowly got drunk. Jaime was already hiccupping whilst Rick was belching. Thel was already sleepy from all the beer he drank. He sat up straight and said,

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Rtas nodded whilst the Rick and Jaime just gave a wave of acknowledgement. Thel stood up and started walking away. Rachelle noticed that he was still wobbly so she followed him and assisted.

Thel walked into the room, his vision partially blurring due to his intoxication. He went to his bunk and fell down into it. Rachelle rolled her eyes and approached him. She pulled the nearly sleeping Sangheili and said to him,

"How are you going to sleep with your armor on?" she asked. Thel rolled his eyes and stood up. He unclasped his armor and sat down the bunk. Rachelle went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came back only to find Thel lying in his bunk. She smiled to herself and sat down next to him. She gave him a goodnight kiss and stood up. She was about to climb up to her bunk when Thel grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed.

"Do you mind if you sleep with me, my love?" asked Thel. Rachelle smirked at him.  
"Of course not." then he gave him a goodnight kiss. Then the two drifted off to sleep.

They were so close they wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Epilogue

Rtas walked down the corridors of Cairo the next morning. He was hungry and wanted to get some breakfast. In the next few units, he and Thel would have to head back to Sangheilios to fix a few things. The High Council had actually chosen the two of them to be the ambassadors for Sangheilios. Of course, Rtas had accepted and told that Thel would have to if he was there.

He turned to the corner and entered the mess hall. He found Jaime and Rick sitting at a corner. He grabbed his tray and approached them.

"Can I seat here?" he asked. Jaime looked at him.

"You do know that, we'll say yes even if you didn't ask." Rtas nodded. He sat down and asked Rick.

"Have you seen Thel?" Rick shrugged.

"Nope. Ever since yesterday, I haven't seen the two of them yet." then he looked over Rtas' shoulder. "Scratch that, there they are." he said.

Rtas turned around and saw Thel enter the mess hall with Rachelle behind him. He had begun to notice that wherever Thel, Rachelle followed. He turned to Jaime and asked,

"Is there something going on between the two of them?" Jaime smiled at him.  
"It so obvious; they're together." said Jaime.

"_What?_ That's impossible." said Rick.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"I'll ask them later. It seems Rtas has to tell Thel something first." Thel and Rachelle walked up to them and said,

"Good morning. Can we seat here?" asked Thel. Rick sighed.

"Why do you keep asking the question? Yes." he answered.

"Thel I have something important to tell you." said Rtas.

"What is it?"

"We have been chosen to be the Sangheili ambassadors by the High Council." said Rtas.

"That's wonderful but…" trailed Thel. Rtas noticed this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is it possible for me to stay on Earth?" asked Thel.

"Why?"

"Because…" said Thel looking at Rachelle. Rick noticed this.

"Oh man…" said Rick putting his head on his hands. Jaime smiled.

"I knew it! You two are together!" exclaimed Jaime.

"Yes we are." said Rachelle. Thel looked to Rtas.

"I…uh…Don't know what to say." said Rtas. Thel smirked at him.

"I only have one request from you Rtas." said Thel.

"What is it?" asked Rtas.

"It is our desire to be life mates. I want you to do the ceremony." said Thel seriously. Rtas mandibles were agape. Rick and Jaime were staring with their mouths open as well.

"Uh….I…Uh…Have you thought this through?" he asked.

"Yes we have." answered Thel and Rachelle in sync.

"What about to children?" asked Jaime.

"We could just adopt." said Rachelle. Jaime nodded.

"You do know that there _are_ some that are still angry at the elites?" asked Rick.

"Yes we understand that." Rick nodded. Rtas then exclaimed

"Thel, you're an aristocrat! You can't marry!" Thel just smiled at him.

"Technically _no._" said Thel. Rtas was confused.

"_What_?" he asked.

"You see Rachelle here has a point. I was exiled, meaning I was banished from my country. It also means I was strip of my_ rank_. So _technically,_ now I'm just a regular Sangheili citizen not an aristocrat." Rtas tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to find a flaw in the logic but there was none.

"You do have a point." said Rtas.

"So would you do it?" asked Thel.

"I'll do the ceremony." said Rtas.

"Many thanks." said Thel.

**************************** THE END **********************************

* * *

**Author's Notes:*SIGH* Another story begun and finished. This story has no plans of making a sequel but if the community (you) want one I'll just make one since this has a possibility of having a sequel. This was also my first try at a 'What-If' Genre. All in all this story, for me, came out good. So far no flames, which I am happy to say so. So now we move on to the Special Thanks.**

**Special Thanks:  
**

**I would like to give this section for the people who helped with this Fan Fiction and those who read it through the end:**

**1. Of course my family.**

**2. Yxme24 ~ I thank you for giving me encouraging reviews throughout the entire length. I hope to hear more from you in my future stories. Readers please read some of her/his stories, they're _good_. And Yxme24, please continue 'Wish upon a Star'.  
**

**3. To the people who found the time to read this fan fic and gives reviews as well. I thank you for your time.**

**TIMELINE:**

**This Fanfic was made on January 4 2010 and was finished on January 17 2010.**

**

* * *

****Please take some time to R&R.**


End file.
